Runaway Manic
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: What happens when Manic the Hedgehog leavs the Sonic Underground after getting in a fight with his sibs Manic does just that, 3 years later they find him with another hedgehog named Midnight Rose. Yer I'm putting it back, yeah!
1. Chapter 1

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was walking through the streets of Robotropolis. I hope no one would recognize me as 'Prince Manic Hedgehog'. I had no idea what I was doing, but I was hungry. Then I saw an apple stand down the road. So me being me, I walk up to it. I just stood there for a bit, but then took 4 red apples and walked off. No one knew I took them and I was happy about that. I went back to the van where me and my sibs live, Sonic and Sonia. But no one was there, so I sat outside the van. Then I pulled an apple out and started eating it. I was waiting for Sonic and Sonia to get back from what ever they were doing. I have no idea I left them. Then I hear footsteps and see it was them. They weren't very happy, and when they saw what I was eating they just gave me a dirty look.

"Where did you go and where did you get that?" Sonic asked me clearly upset. I swallowed the mouthful of apple I had and I started to think.

"Ummmmm…" I couldn't think of anything. Man I was going to get it.

"You stole it didn't you!" Sonia accused me.

"So what if I did!" I shot back

"Manic! What did we tell you about stealing! Damn it bro!" Sonic butted in.

"I was hungry and I wanted some apples! So what!"

"So how many did you take bro?" Sonic asked me crossing his arms

"Four!" I folded my ears back waiting for them to yell. Sonia was the first to get mad.

"Four! Manic Hedgehog we have food in the van! You didn't have to steal! Your nothing but a…a"

"Go on! Say it! I'm nothing but a sewer rat!" I'm yelling now but I don't care anymore.

"I wasn't going to say that! But you are!" Sonia yelled stamping her foot.

"You're nothing but a thief! And you need to stop!" Sonic pointed at me, with distrust in his eyes.

"Is that what you think" I yelled jumping to my feet. I throw the apple and run into the van, were I grab my backpack and pack it. Then I grab my hover-board and ran back outside where Sonic and Sonia were standing with their arms crossed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sonic glared at me

"If that is what you think about me! That I'm a thief! That I'm a sewer rat! Then fine! I'm going!" I shot back as I walked off.

"What!" Sonic and Sonia asked with disbelief

"You can't go bro! What about mum?" Sonic asked me

"I don't know! But this is goodbye! Forever and I don't want to see you two again" I said as I jump on my hover-board and left. I didn't look back but I did hear their voices.

"Manic!" Sonia yelled

"Don't do this bro!" Sonic yelled as well. That's all I heard them say. I was heading to the forest. I'll rest once I get there.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I don't believe it. He's gone. No! He's my brother he can't go. What about mum? I look at Sonia. She was in tears. I gave her a hug.

"Oh Sonic what have we done?" She asked me crying into my fur.

"I don't know sis." I told her softly

"We have to do something? He could get hurt." Sonia told me with fear in her eyes.

I nodded "Let's go."

"Where? We don't know where he's going." She asked me confused.

"I know but we have to tell Cyrus. He could also help us and then we look for Manic." I told her with determination in my voice.

"Right, could you drive?" She asked me wiping her eyes.

"Sure sis." I smiled at her. So we got in the van. I sat in the driver seat and Sonia sat next to me. She was still crying, but there's nothing I can do. So I started to drive back to base to ask Cyrus for his advice on Manic and where he could go. Oh and if Robotnik was around.


	2. Chapter 2

-Manic P.O.V.-

After 4 hours of flying my board I made it to the forest. I couldn't stop crying. What they said, it felt like they had ripped my heart out of my chest. I hid my bag and board in a bush and marked it so I would remember which bush I hid them in. It was getting dark, so I walked. Then I heard some footsteps. They're were SWATbots

"I wonder where they are going" I whispered softly. So I followed them and saw a huge factory. It looks like a roboticizer factory. I got closer; I have to be careful that no one sees me. Oh yes it was a roboticizer factory and I've found it. But now what? Then something or someone picked me up by my vest. I looked back and it was….

"Dingo."

"Wait till I'll show Dr. Robotnik. He'll be happy."

Dingo took me to the main control room. I saw Robotnik Sleet staring at the computer. This is bad, really bad.

"Look what I've found." Dingo cried holding me up like a trophy.

"Not now. Were busy" Sleet grumbled.

"I was talking to Dr. Robotnik. You'll be proud of me sir." Dingo glared at Sleet them looked back to Dr. Robotnik.

Robotnik turned around. He looks at me and smiled an evil smile then started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! What do we have here? A royal hedgehog." Robotnik gave me a look that sent chills down my spine.

Sleet turns around and was shocked to see me.

"You got one Dingo. Good job." Sleet said still a bit shocked.

"Thanks Sleet." Said Dingo beaming with pride.

Then I saw Robotnik walk up to me and take my medallion.

"You won't be needing this anymore." He said waving it in front of me.

"Give that back!" I shouted as I tried to grab it. He pulled it away so I couldn't reach.

"No. Now where are Sonic and Sonia?" He asked still smiling.

"As if I would to tell you!" I cried still defiant.

"Take him away." Robotnik dismissed Sleet with a wave of his hand.

"Yar Dingo." Sleet turned back to the computer.

"Right." Dingo bowed then turned and left. So Dingo walked out of the control room and down the hallway. I wonder where I'm going now.

"Hey Dingo, why don't you let me go?" I asked.

"No way. I do as Dr Robotnik wants." He said back still walking.

"Damn." Well it was worth a shot. We walked into the cells room. Dingo threw me into one, locked it and walks off. I ran to the front of the cell but he was long gone. So I went to the back of the cell and sat down hugging my legs. All I could do was wait, but for who? No one knows I'm here. I'm a goner.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was driving back to base and I still can't believe it, Manic's gone. He's alone, What if something happens to him or worse what if Robotnik gets him. We have to find him and fast. We got back to base and we found Cyrus waiting.

"Sonic, Sonia. Uhhhh Where's Manic?" Cyrus called to us

"He's gone." Sonia said softly

"I'll tell you story." I said sighing.

So I told him what happen with Manic. When I was done Cyrus look worried. Why?

Cyrus: Let's hope he didn't go to the south-west of the forest.

"Why do you look so worried?" I asked him.

"There's a huge roboticizer factory near here and if he's as upset as you say he is he could get captured." Cyrus told us

"Oh no. We have to go. Come on sis." I jumped up ready to run.

"Right. I'll drive." She said with determination.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

So we ran back to the van and I was driving. Oh man, let's hope Manic didn't go to the south-west or he's a goner. Sonic sat next to me and looked towards me.

"What's wrong sis?" he asked me

"Manic, what if Robotnik has him and he's been roboticized." I said close to tears

"We just have to hope he's not and we save him." Sonic was right. Oh Manic I hope you're OK. I miss you.


	3. Chapter 3

-Dr Robotnik P.O.V.-

I can't believe it, well I do. A royal hedgehog in my cell and in my hand is his silly medallion. This is a great day and now it's time for little Manic take a one-way trip to the robotsizer.

"Sleet! Dingo!" Then those two came in.

"Yes Dr Robotnik sir. How may serve you?" They bowed waiting for my orders.

"Yer what do you want us to do sir." Dingo asked standing up straight.

"I want Manic the Hedgehog robotsized. Now! And Dingo remind me later that I'll have to reward you for capturing that hedgehog."

"Yes sir. Let's go Sleet." Then they walk out and I started to laugh. With him gone Queen Aleena won't come back and I will win this war. I put the medallion on the computer. One down two to go. Then I got up and walked out.

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was sitting in the back of the cell look at my feet. I'm doom; soon I'm going to be robotsize. No one is going to miss me. Sonia thinks I'm a sewer rat, Sonic thinks I'm a thief. I have no one. Then I heard footsteps at the front of the cell. I look up and saw two SWAT bots. One opens the cell and walk in. I stood up I had to do something, but I couldn't think of anything so I just stood there as it pick me up by the back of my vest and walk out. I know where I'm going. The one-way trip to the robotsizer. We got to the hallway and a tear came out of my eye.

-Unknown P.O.V.-

I was running through the hallways of a robotsizer factory in the south-west of the forest. I was looking for my father. I lost him when I was 8 and I'm 16 now. I just wanted to know if he's here. Then I heard footsteps so I hid and I saw not one but 2 SWAT bots. I walked off and the other came this way. Then I saw a green hedgehog. He was wearing a red vest, black spiked wristbands and an orange fanny-pack. His left ear is pierced with two small gold hoop earrings, and was that a tear? He looks familiar, but now was not the time. I took out one of my swords and turned it on. When it's on it can cut through almost anything. Then the SWAT bot walked passed me and I jumped on its head and cut through its head on down. Then I looked at the hedgehog, he has blue eyes and he is Prince Manic. I saved a royal, I put my hand out.

"Hi. Need a hand?" I asked him

-Manic P.O.V.-

I don't believe it, one minute I was being carried to the robotsizer and now I'm looking at the person who saved me. She was a hedgehog. Her quills came down to her side and past her shoulders. She had midnight blue fur and was wearing a red top, jeans, a black belt, black boots and it looked like something was on her back, but her eyes caught me the most. They were yellow. She put her hand out.

"Hi. Need a hand?" She smiled at me. I took her hand and she helped me to my feet. In her other hand was a sword which was orange and looked hot. Then she hit a switch and it went gray and looked cold. She put it behind her back, so that's what's behind her back. She's beautiful.

"Hey my name's Manic, Manic the Hedgehog."

"I know. My name's Midnight, Midnight Rose."

"Midnight. Well thanks for helping me."

"No problem, it looked like you needed it. Now let's go."

"Yer. Uhh how?"

She grabbed my hand and I blushed a little.

"This way" she said as she started to drag me, but I tried to keep up with her. We got out and I held onto her hand. So I took her to the bush where I hid my stuff.

"Now what?" I asked her

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere else but here." She stared to run off so I followed her. She saved me and I'm going to repay her someday.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

We got near the base and it was huge. I looked at Sonic.

"Any ideas on how we are going to destroy this thing."

"A self-destruct."

Sonic grabbed my wrist and took me to the control room in his speed. I walked up to the computer and there it was, Manic's medallion.

"Sonic!" I picked up the medallion and Sonic was next to me.

"What!" He asked me

"Look." I showed him the medallion. Then in a blue blur he was gone.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

Manic is here. I have to find him. I've looked everywhere and no sign of him. This can't be happening. I can't find him. So I ran back to the control room where I left Sonia. She was in tears and held the medallion close to her.

"Oh Sonic he's gone isn't he" she said softly

"I don't know. But we have to destroy this place." I tried to sound brave.

"Right" She wiped her tears and turned to the computer. She set the self-destruct for 10 seconds then I grabbed her and ran out. We watched the whole thing blow up. We should be happy, but we're not. We lost Manic. But he's not dead. I know it. We got back into the van and I drove off. I started to drive back to the base.


	4. Chapter 4

-Manic P.O.V.-

We walk for a few minutes then we heard a load "BOOM". We didn't look back; we kept walking until we found a small clearing. Then I looked up and realized that it was dark. Now what? I look at Midnight and she was also looking at the sky.

"Stay here" Then she walked off into the darkness. I took off my bag and sat it down with my board. Then I laid down next to my stuff. Something wasn't right. I put my hand where my medallion was meant to be, that's it! My medallion, it's gone. Robotnik still has it, but it does tie me to Sonic and Sonia and I want nothing to do with them. Oh well I hope they found it. Then I heard Midnight come back and she started a small fire with her sword. Then she took the strap off which held the sword to her back and saw that she had not one but two swords. Then she sat next to me "So Manic" I sat up and she put her swords next to her.

"Yes"

"Why did you run away from you sibs?" Midnight looked over at me

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"So you did. Why?" Midnight asked.

"It's a long story" So I told her what happen early that day. About how I took four red apples and what Sonia and Sonic said to me.

"Because you took some apples." She looked at me surprised.

"Yes"

"Tell me about your life growing up?" She asked me. So I told her my life. Growing up in the sewers, mouse patrol and I even told her stuff I never even told my sibs because I thought they would judge me. It's like she understood me and telling someone else felt good. I also told her about the Oracle, the prophecy's on how me and my sibs are meant to find our mum and over throw Robotnik.

"What about you?" I looked over at Midnight.

"What about me?"

"Where's your mum?"

"Dead. She died giving birth to me, I never knew her." She looked down.

"I'm so sorry." I felt bad for her.

"For what? There is nothing to be sorry for. I had my dad till I was 8" She managed a small smile.

"Then what happened?"

"Robotnik. It was late one night 8 years ago. I was standing in kitchen looking for a midnight snack. Then something kick down our door, it was some SWAT-bots. I ran out of the house. Then I heard my dad yelling at the SWAT-bots to let him go. Then I saw the house go up in flames. I lost everything that night." Her hands were clenched in her lap.

"Oh no."

"Ever since that day I've been living alone."

"That's sad."

"I made a few friends and they help me with food, clothes and the stuff I needed to make my swords."

"You made them?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes. They're great to destroy a bunch of SWAT-bots. When they're orange they can cut through almost everything. When they're gray they can still cut through skin, just not SWAT-bots."

"They're cool. Could you make me one?" I asked hopeful.

"I'll think about it, but at the moment I'm going to get some rest. Night."

"Night" She laid down and went to sleep, but her left ear kept twitching. Then I laid down. I thought my life was bad; she has lost so much like me. Maybe this is a good thing; we could team up and help each others. I don't know. I closed my eyes and I tried to get some rest.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We got back to the base. We found Cyrus he was cheering and happy.

"You two did it." Cyrus cheered.

"Yes we did." Sonia managed a half smile. Then he saw that something was wrong and he wasn't cheering or happy anymore.

"What's wrong?" Cyrus asked concerned.

"It's about Manic." I told him

"What about him?" Cyrus asked. Sonia showed him the medallion.

"You don't think he's gone." Cyrus looked shocked

"I don't know what to think. I'm going to be. Night." Sonia turned away.

"Night sis" Then she walks off. I'm worried about her.

"Sonic?"

"Yea Cyrus?"

"Get some rest. You look like you going to pass out."

"Right. Night." So I went to check on Sonia in her room. When I got there she was fast asleep and she had Manic's medallion in her hand close to her. So I left and went to my room and I laid on my bed. I don't know about Sonia but I know he's alive. He's my brother and I won't give up looking for him. **Sigh **I will find him. Then I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**3 years later**

-Manic P.O.V.-

I woke up in the West Forest. It has been 3 years since I've left the Sonic Underground. A lot has happen in those years. I have now teamed up with Midnight and we have been destroying Robotnik's factories. We did find out her dad was robotsize and found out what factory he was in, but by the time we got there it was destroyed. We believe it was Sonic and Sonia who did it, but she doesn't blame them, they were just doing their job. Oh and she did make me a sword and a strap. Now my dress code is black spiked wristbands, an orange fanny-pack, the sword strap on my back and my left ear still has the two small gold loop earrings. No more red vest and I've lost my hover board. I look next to me and saw Midnight, she was still asleep. Her swords next to her. Our relationship has change, now we are dating. I asked her out last year, that was the best day in my life. When she said yes I was over the moon. Then she opened her eyes.

"Hey." she smiled at me

"Hey beautiful."

She sat up and put her swords back on her back. I did the same.

"Let's have the day off. Just you and me, what do you say?" I asked her

She then got to her feet.

"I love that idea." So I stood up and gave her a kiss. I love living with her. Every time I took, or as my sibs called it, steal something she always say 'Manic, what am I going to do with you?' then I say 'Love me' then we laugh about it. This is the life and I'm loving it. Today it's just going to me and her.

"I love you." I looked into her bright eyes.

"Love you too. Let's go." So we ran off to find somewhere to go. I just hope we don't see Sonia or Sonic.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

It's been 3 years since we lost Manic from the Sonic Underground. Me and Sonia haven't given up hope or stopped looking for him. We know he's alive because 3 years ago after we lost him we found his red vest, so he has to be alright. Right? At the moment I'm watching the sunrise on a cliff. The van is behind me and Sonia is asleep, well the last time I checked she was. Then I heard footsteps, I turned around and saw Sonia.

"Hey sis."

"Sonic, what are you doing?"

"Watching the sunrise."

"And looking for Manic." She asked me

"Yes. It's been 3 years sis. I miss him."

"I do to. I still have his medallion. And Sonic?"

"Yes sis?"

"You're driving."

"Alright. I'll drive." So we got back to the van. I started to drive through the West Forest. We haven't give up hope. He's out there I know it. After 10 minutes we saw a green hedgehog run in front of the van. I stop the van as fast as I could and then look at Sonia.

"Was that…" Sonia started

"Manic?" I finished for her.


	6. Chapter 6

-Manic P.O.V.-

Oh great I was running through the forest then I ran out no to a road and a van almost hit me, it was Sonia and Sonic. They've found me. Oh well, time to face the music. Then I saw them get out of the van and stand in front of it. I took two steps back. They stared at me and they looked shock to see me.

"Hey guys, Long time no see." I tried to act casual.

"Manic?" Sonia looked close to tears. Sonic took a step forward so I took one back.

"No way man, I still remember what use two said to me. You know how I felt; It felt like use ripped my heart out. I'll never forget that day."

"Manic, bro, we didn't mean it." Sonic tried to defend himself. Sonia walked next to Sonic.

"Manic, what's on your back?" She said pointing to my sword

"Oh this." I took out my sword.

"What's that?" Sonic took a step back.

"This is great to destroy a bunch of SWATbots. When it's orange it can cut through almost everything. When it's gray it can still cut through skin, just not SWATbots. Midnight made it." I told them excited

"Who's Midnight?" Sonic asked confused

"Oh I almost forgot. Midnight!" I called out for her. I knew she was nearby. Then she walked out of the same spot I ran out from. She stood next to me.

"Midnight these are my sibs Sonia and Sonic. Sonia, Sonic this is Midnight Rose."

"Hello" She said shyly

"Uhhhh hi." Sonia said waving

"So you made the sword?" Sonic asked

"Yes I did and the two on my back." Midnight said smiling

I put my sword back on my back.

"Look it is nice to met you and all, but this is a family problem." Sonic said looking at me.

"Right, I'll go." I quickly grabbed her hand just as she turned away to walk, then she looked back at me.

"Don't go. Stay please." I begged her

"Manic?" Sonic warned. Then I gave Sonic a dirty look.

"Look I don't know about you, but for the last three years I have been living with her. She saved my life." Then I looked at Midnight. I wanted to give her a kiss, but just not in front of Sonic and Sonia.

"She can stay Sonic."

"Thanks Sonia. Now what do you two want?"

"Look about what happen 3 years ago, we're sorry bro." Sonic said

"We didn't mean any of it." Sonia looked down

"Yes you did." I yelled

"No we didn't! We were mad at you when you left us. That's all." Sonic yelled back

"Well it's too late. I'm not coming back. Now it is just me and Midnight."

"What about mum?" Sonic asked

"We've been looking." I told him

"What about Midnight's family?"Sonic looked at her

"They're gone." I told him

"All of them?" Sonia asked

"Well my mum died the day I was born and I lost my dad when I was 8, I don't have anyone else." Midnight told them

"I'm sorry." A single tear rolled down Sonia's face.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Midnight told her

"So you don't have anyone left?" Sonic asked her

"Yes and that's why I'm not leaving her."

"Manic were family we are meant to be looking for mum together." Sonic told me

"What about Midnight?"

"Manic stop it. They're right." Midnight said. I looked at her shocked on what she said then I looked at Sonic and Sonia and they were shocked too.

"What about you?" I took Midnight's hand

"I have gone 8 years alone. You have to go with them. Don't worry about me. I'll do what I do best, I'll keep moving."

"But I love you." Midnight looked at me, she didn't want to do this I saw that in her eyes.

"I will always love you, but you have to go with them to find your mum and end this war."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Only time will tell." Then she kissed my forehead and walked off into the forest. I started to cry. I just lost the one I love and I don't know when I'll see her again. Then Sonia walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." She said. So we went back to the van and Sonic went to the driver set and me and Sonia sat in the back. I couldn't stop crying. I looked at Sonia and she looked worried.

"Hey sis." I said to her

"You love her don't you?" Sonia asked me

"Well of course I do. She's my girlfriend, I owe her so much. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here, I would have been robotsized."

"Really?" Sonia looked surprised"

"Yes." Sonia put out her hand and in it was my medallion. They did get it from Robotnik. I grabbed it and put it on. Sonia smiled at me. She was happy that I'm back, but all I want is Midnight. I hope she's OK.

"I just want to left alone, alright."

"Alright."

Sonia got up and walk to the front of the van and sat next to Sonic. I just sat there crying.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We got Manic back why aren't I happy. Sonia came up and sat next to me and she look worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Manic. I'm worried about him."

"Me too."

"And I'm worried about Midnight."

"Why?"

"She did tell Manic to come with us. She didn't want him to leave her, but she told him to go. I saw it in her eyes. She was upset. Oh Sonic I feel so bad."

"Me too sis, me too." Maybe that's why I'm feeling down. Midnight is all alone out there. She has no family that she knows of and no friends to live with. Man why didn't I tell her to come with us. Well you can't change the past."I hope she's OK." I said more to myself

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was walking out of the West Forest. I couldn't stop crying, I told Manic to go with his sibs. It was the right thing to do, right? I don't know anymore. I walked up to a river and sat down.

"Looks like I'm going solo again" I said to myself. I miss Manic so much, but there's nothing I can do. He's gone.


	7. Chapter 7

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I sat by the river for the rest of the day and I think I also fell asleep because when I woke up it was getting dark, so I got up and went for a walk. I have no idea where I'm going or why, but I'm no longer in the forest. I was heading into a small town and I have no idea what's it's called or nothing. Then I saw some SWATbots.

"Robotnik" I said softly. So I followed them and found a small factory. I ran inside, I don't know why I'm doing this but I went to see if there was anyone in here. When I got to the cells room I saw there was some there. He was a lion, I walk up to his cell "Hi, my name's Midnight. What's yours?"

"My name is Cyrus. Can you help me?" Cyrus said and I smiles

"Don't worry Cyrus, just take a few step back" I said. So he took a few steps back as I grape my sword out and turned it on and cut a hole through the bars. He step out and I turned my sword off and put it back then I grape his wrist and we ran out of the factory. We got as far as we could then we stop.

"Where do you live?" I ask looking around

"Robotropolis"

"That's a long walk and it's getting dark. We better get moving" I said looking at him

" Wait. You're going to help me get back home" he said shock

"Well yer. We don't want Robotnik getting you again, now do we?"

"No. Thanks"

"You're welcome. Let's go" I said with a smile. So we walk off.

-Cyrus P.O.V.-

I don't believe it. Who is this girl? She just broke me out of Robotnik's cell and now she's helping me get back to Robotropolis. We didn't talk much, but I wanted to know more on her.

"Hey Midnight?"

"Yer" she said looking at me

"What's your last name? If you don't mind telling me" I ask nervously

"Rose. My last name is Rose"

"Oh and where did you get those swords from?" I then quickly ask

"So are we playing 21 questions" she then said

'"Sorry. If you don't want to…" I started and she giggles

"Don't worry. The swords I made"

"You made them. Wow that's so cool. You must have an I.Q. of 100"

"300 acutely" she said and look at her shock

"300. Robotnik has an I.Q of 300"

"Yer he does, but I'm smarter than him. Now I have a few questions for you" she said

" Sure, what is it?"

"How did Robotnik get you?"

"Well I was going for a walk to get some fresh air, and then out of nowhere 10 SWATbots were in front of me. I turned and ran the other way, but there were SWATbots there too. One picked me up and took me to that factory" I explain

"And when was that?"

"13 days ago" I said shyly. When we got to Robotropolis it was night "Will I ever see you again?"

"Only time will tell. Bye" Then she walk off. I don't believe it. A hedgehog with an I.Q of 300. I'll never forget her and I will repay her, I owe her one. So I headed back to base.

-Sonic P.O.V.-

When we got back it was night. We took our time getting back. Half-way back. We also had to stop and destroy a factory in the desert and stop a bunch of SWATbots. Well me and Sonia did, Manic is still upset over Midnight. Well I got out of the van and went to find Cyrus I haven't seen him in two weeks. I couldn't find him anywhere. I look and I look. Then Sonia walk in the room that I'm in.

"What's wrong Sonic?" she asks

"I can't find Cyrus" I said worried. Then I Cyrus walk in and sigh with relief

"Sonia, Sonic. How have use two been?" he said smiling

"Great" Sonia said

"We found him" I said full of joy and Cyrus looks at me confused

"Who?" he asks

"Manic" Sonia said full of joy

"Manic? Really? Wow that's great" he said smiling

"Where were you?" I asks and he looks at me

"Oh it's a long story" he said. Then Manic walk in "Hey Manic" he then said walking over to Manic

"Oh hey Cyrus. How long was I out for?"Manic asks

"We don't know" Sonia said

"Yer we didn't keep track" I said

"Oh ok" Manic said with a sigh

"What's wrong Manic?" Cyrus asks worried

"Don't worry about Midnight" I said trying to cheer him up

"Midnight Rose?" Cyrus asks and Manic looks at him shock

"Yer you know her" he said

"Not really. But I have met her" Cyrus said. He then told us the story about how Robotnik captured me and how Midnight saved me and even about the small factory.

"That's Midnight" Manic said smiling

"I'm glad you're alright" Sonia said

"Me too. Sonia we have to go and destroy that factory" I said and she nods

"Right. We'll be back" she said. So we ran off. This time Sonia was driving. We had to destroy that factory and fast.

-Manic P.O.V.-

Cyrus has met Midnight, my love. Oh how I miss her so. Listen to me, I sound like a love sick puppy

"So Manic, how did you met her and could you tell me your life from the last 3 years?" he asks and I smile

"I will" I said. So I told him everything. The first night I spent with her, the factories we destroyed, the night I ask her out and I told him early today with Sonia and Sonic.

"Manic, I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. She's the one Cyrus. I know it" I said

"You mean the one you want to spend the rest of your life with"

"Yer. I can feel it" I said as I place my hand over my heart

"Trust your feeling" he said "It's a rare feeling" he then said

"I am. Well I'm going to wait for Sonia and Sonic. Cya"

"Bye" So I walk out where the van goes and I saw a bunch of boxes. So I jump onto of them, took my sword off and laid down. I close my eyes and all I could think about was Midnight


	8. Chapter 8

-Sonic P.O.V.-

When we got to the factory I grape my back-pack witch has a whole punch of bombs in it and I ran through and made sure everyone was out and no one was in there and I had the green to go. I drop bombs all over the base and ran back to the van where me and Sonia watch it go up in flames and for the first time in three years we were happy. Sonia drove us back to base. When we got back I saw Manic fast asleep onto of some boxes so I pick him up and Sonia got his sword and we took in to his room on the base. I put my bro to bed and Sonia gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Manic" she said softly. She sat the sword down and walk to her bedroom. I went and grab a chilli dog and then I went to bed.

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I love my two brothers. They may be a pain in my butt but I love them. When we got back we found Manic fast asleep on some boxes. So Sonic pick him and I grape his sword and we took him to his bedroom and I gave him a kiss on the forehead and said goodnight and went to my room. I'm tire and I need my beauty sleep.

-Cyrus P.O.V.-

I was standing at my computer looking for the Rose's family. I wanted to know more about Midnight's past that she doesn't even know. 30 minutes later and I found what I was looking for. I have to the others in the morning. It's late. So I went to my bedroom and went to bed.

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was still in Robotropolis. This place is a mess, buildings where crumbling in the distance, people running in fear. It was madness. I had to get out of this place and fast. I then head out the city and started running through the forest. I had no idea where I am going, all I know is I have to keep moving. I kept running and running, then a bright green light came out of nowhere and I fell backwards and landed on my back. I then sat back and rub the back of my head. I look up and I saw the Oracle of Delphius, just like Manic told me.

"Hello young hedgehog" the Oracle said

"You're the Oracle. Aren't you?" I ask

"So you have heard about me" he said

"Yer, Manic told me about you"

"Oh yes, young Prince Manic"

"But what do you want from me?" I ask confused

"You don't know who you really are, do you Midnight Rose?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask shock

"I've been watching you your whole life. Young Rose"

"Really?"

"Yes my dear. It is your destiny to help Manic, Sonia and Sonic find their mother Queen Aleena and they will overthrow Dr Robotnik and ends this war"

"How?" I ask confused. How am I meant to do that?

"You know how" Then in a bright green light he was gone. I look around and he was 100% gone, so I got up and ran off to find a place to rest. When I found one I took off my sword and lay down. What did the Oracle mean it was destiny to the Sonic Underground? What did he mean?


	9. Chapter 9

-Manic P.O.V.-

I woke up in my room. I don't know how I got here, but I had to find Cyrus. I got up and found Cyrus in our control room on his computer.

"Hey Cyrus" I said smiling

"Manic. Thank goodness you're awake. I have something to show you. Come here" he said. So I walk over to him "I've been looking up the Rose's family history and I found out Midnight's mum name is Allison and when she was a younger she was your mum's best friend throughout school years. When she died your mum took Midnight and Luther Rose her father in. Then the war broke out and they went into hiding. Robotnik wants the whole Rose family dead and she's the last. I don't know why yet, but I'm looking" he explains

"Wow. Thanks and don't tell Sonic or Sonia yet"

"Ok, but why?" he ask confused

"I'll do it later. Now we have to find Midnight"

"I've been looking, so far no good"

"Keep looking" I told him and he nods. Then Sonic and Sonia walks over

"Morning use 2" Sonic said

"Morning Sonic, Sonia" Cyrus said smiling

"Let's go" Sonia said. We then walk to the van and headed off, I have no idea where we are going. Then Sonic sat with me and I look away from her

"What's wrong Manic?" he asks and I sigh

"Nothing, just thinking" I lied. Even if I did tell him that I miss Midnight, he would tell me to get over her

"There's something wrong" he said and I look at him "It's Midnight isn't it, just get over her" he then said

"That's what I can't do Sonic, I love her" I told him "I love her with all my heart and I won't get over her" I then said in a harsh tone. He then walks off and didn't look back. I don't care if I hurt his feelings, he hurt mine years ago

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I woke up feeling lonely. Since Manic is back with his sibs and no longer with me. I got up and walk off. I had no idea where I am going, nor do I care. I just hope I find something to eat soon, I'm hungry and I haven't eaten since my last night with Manic. I then walk into a small town, slowly and carefully, I don't know who lives here or if Robotnik is here. Then I heard a voice from behind her

"Midnight Rose, haven't seen you in years" a female voice said as I turn around. I then saw a brown hedgehog. She has long, light brown hair, pink eyes and is wearing jeans, a blue top, black boots and white gloves

"Hey Chloe, it has been a while" I said walking over to her

"Where have you been for the past 3 years?" she asks as we started walking

"You know, everywhere" I said smiling

"Well come on" she said dragging me off. We then walk into a small house and sat down on the sofa. She then got me some fruit and bread to eat "So what amazing stories do you have this time?" she asks me

"Not much really" I said looking away

"You fell in love, didn't you" she said and I look at her and smile "Who is he?" she then asks

"Manic the Hedgehog" I said smiling

"As in Prince Manic" she said shock and I nod

"That's him"

"Wow, have you met the others, I mean Sonic and Sonia"

"Well kinder. 3 years ago Manic ran away from them after a fight" I said "Then yesterday I lost him" I then said sadly

"Well go and find him" she said as she takes the empty bowl

"What, no. He has to find his mother and end this war" I told her

"Do you love him" she asks

"With all my heart" I said placing my hand on my chest

"Does he love you?" she then asks

"Yes" I said "What's the point?"

"Go and find your true love" she then said

"I can't, beside I'm looking for Sky" I told her "Have you seen her?" I then ask

"No, I saw her 3 years ago, she was heading east" she told me and I sigh

"That's what I'm afraid of" I said "I have to find her and fast"

"Wait here" she said running off. I got up and look back and saw her packing food and water into a black shoulder bag. She then walks over and hands the bag over "Good luck" she said.

"Thanks" I said taking the bag and putting it over my left shoulder

"Well go" she said and I ran off. I thing I can always count on is Chloe having my back when I need her

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

"Blast!" I shout as I hit my computer "We lost them again!" I then shout

"We'll get them next time sir" Sleet said as I turn around and face him and Dingo

"Uses failed me again!" I said pointing at them "But then again you did bring me this picture" I then said facing my computer "Computer who is this hedgehog" I said

"Midnight Rose, age 19. Father Luther Rose, mother Allison Rose. Allison was Queen Aleena's closest friend. Wanted for death" a female computer voice said and I smile

"The last Rose, what is her power?" I shout, all the Roses had a power

"Her power, heal self while asleep" the female computer voice said

"Interstice, very interstice" I said rubbing my chin "I want all robots be on the lookout for her, I want her here!" I order as I look at Sleet and Dingo

"Do you want us to go and get her sir?" Sleet asks

"Yes I do" I said smiling "Now go!" I then shout and the pair runs off

"You will be mine Rose" I said looking at the picture of her

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We were heading out east to the mountains. We have word Robotnik is out there. I look back at Manic who still is giving me a death stare. I said the worse thing to him and now I think he hates me. I then look at Sonia, who is driving

"What's wrong?" she asks worried

"I think Manic hates me" I told her "I told him to get over Midnight and he well didn't take that well"

"Oh Sonic, he loves her and she loves him" she said "It's very rare to find the right person, espial for us girls" she then told said and I sigh

"I should go and say sorry"

"Yes you should"

"Be back soon" I said walking over to Manic

"What do you want Sonic?" he asks with hatred in his voice

"To say sorry, I shouldn't said what I said and it was silly of me" I said scratching the back of my head. I just hope this work. He then smiles and stands up

"It was Sonic, but I forgive you" he said

"Thanks bro" I said smiling "So we cool?"

"Yer, we are" he said and we sat down

"So what have you and Midnight been doing?" I ask

"Well first we were looking for her father, when we did find him the base was blown up" he said and I felt bad

"That's was properly us" I said

"We believe that too, she doesn't blame anyone but Robotnik" he said "Then we went looking for mother and of course we had no leads on where to find her" he then said

"Yer, we're not doing any better" I said

"And I remember the night I ask her out" he then said smiling

"Seriously" I said

"Yer, we were sitting on top a cliff, staring at the moon, which was full. I was leaning against a log and she was under my arm. When I ask her and she said yes I felt like, well words can't express on how I felt" he told me and I smile

"We will find her Manic, I promise" I told him

"Thanks bro, that means a lot to me" he said

"Were brothers, we're meant to help each other" I said smiling

"It's good to know you have my back" he said

"I have yours, do you have mine"

"You bet I do bro" he said standing up. I then stand up and we walk and sat near Sonia

"Boys" she said

"So now what?" she asks

"We stop Robotnik and we look for Midnight" I said

"Alright, let's do this then" Sonia said


	10. Chapter 10

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I am heading east, to find Sky. Sky is a white hedgehog with sky blue quails that came down her back, well last time I saw her they were. She has deep blue eyes and is a close friend of mine. She helped me get through my depression when I lost my dad and the house. I haven't seen her in 3 years, before I found Manic me and her had a huge fight and I want to apologize because now I realize what she said was right and I was in wrong. I then started walking on a dirt road, carefully. I have to be, there could be SWATbots around. The road then lead onto a mountain, I smile as I continue walking. I look down the side of the rode and saw a long drop before you land on the other road near the forest; it was a very steep hill leading down. Then 3 SWATbots land in front of me and 4 behind me. I smiles as I grab my swords and turn them on. Then I saw a ship land nearby and then I saw Sleet and Dingo walk over

"What do you want?" I ask with anger in my voice

"You, now come quietly and no one will get hurt" Sleet said

"No way, I am not going with you" I told him and he smile

"Get her!" Sleet then shouts. I then turn my swords off, put them away and smile

"Sorry boys, but I have to go" I said jumping off the side and rolled down and as I rolled down I hit a small rock, but I didn't scram. I then landed on the road and look up and saw Sleet and Dingo looking down. I smile as I stand up. I look at my arm and saw blood and a small cut and sighs. I then grab my arm and look up

"Get her!" Sleet shout as I ran off, I am not in the mood for his games. I then hid in a tree and stayed as quite as I could me. I then saw SWATbots walk pass, but that didn't look up, which made me smile. Now all I have to do is to wait for a while then I can head off again

-Manic P.O.V.-

We were traveling along a dirt road, heading north-east looking for some action. Then we sat Sleet and Dingo with SWATbots

"Find her!" Sleet shouts. We then all got out and walk to the front of the van

"What are uses doing?" Sonic asks

"Beat it hedgehogs" Sleet said

"Yer, you don't need to know" Dingo said

"Just leave and save the embarrassment" Sonic said

"Let's go Sleet, we can find the girl later" Dingo said and the pair runs off with the SWATbots

"Who were they looking for?" I ask

"I have no idea" Sonic said

"Maybe we should look around just in case the person is still here and hurt" Sonia suggested

"We can't, we have to keep moving" Sonic said and Sonia sighs

"Right, we better go then" she said. We then got back into the van and headed off. I sat with Sonia and Sonic at the front and look around hoping to see Midnight

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

I was waiting for Sleet and Dingo to report on the plan to capture that Rose. Then the pop up on my computer screen and I smile

"Any luck?"

"No sir" Sleet said and I hit the computer

"Blast!" I shout

"Also we ran into the Sonic Underground" Dingo said and Sleet covers his mouth

"What!" I shout

"Don't worry sir, they don't know that we're looking for Midnight, just a girl" Sleet said smiling

"You better be telling me the truth" I warned them

"We are sir" Dingo said nodding

"Good, now get that girl!" I shout as I turn the computer off. I then build the picture of Midnight and Manic. I smiled and got a better plan "Trap 1, trap all 4 of them" I said to myself and then started laughing

-Dingo P.O.V.-

Sleet puts the commutation devise in my backpack and then hits me in the back of my head

"Ow, what was that for"

"We didn't have to tell him that the Sonic Underground found us" he said as he pulls a blue and gold remote-like device with a red button and a V-shaped line on top

"Wait no" I said as I got turn into a fly

"Now go and find Midnight"

"Fine, I'll be back" I said flying off. I flow around for hours and hours. I then found her asleep in a tree so I flow up and smile. Then I saw the cut on her shoulder and it started to glow a gold light. When it disappears the cut was gone. I then flow back to Sleet

"Found her?"

"Yeah I did, follow me" I told him as I flow off. I then took him to the tree and Midnight was still there

"Good work" Sleet said as SWATbots walk over "Surround the tree, I want her" he then said and the SWATbots walk off. Sleet then pulls out the control and turns me back to normal. We then hide in the bushes and waited for her to wake up

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I woke up after a long nap and heard the bushes move. I look around and saw nothing so I jump down and took my swords off and sat them by the tree and walk away from them. I need to stretch. Then I heard the bush move and a metal net knocked me over. I screamed as I tried to get up, but fail. Then I saw SWATbots surround me and Sleet and Dingo

"Well we got you Rose" Sleet said smiling. Dingo then walks over and grabs me. Sleet then cuffed my hands and I sigh

"Let me go"

"Sorry girl, but Dr. Robotnik has order us to get you" Sleet said as he picks my swords up

"Easy with those, I made them!" I shout

"Interesting, very interesting" he said "To the ship Dingo" he then said and we started moving. I look back and saw the SWATbots following. I closed my eyes as we got to their ship and I saw thrown on a seat. I wish Manic was here. I open my eyes and saw the ship was moving. I then saw the SWATbots watching me"

What do I do?" I ask myself softly so no one heard me

"Dingo, report to Dr. Robotnik that we have Midnight Rose and heading to his mountain base" I heard Sleet order

"Sure, we could get a reward" Dingo said and I let my ears fold flat and prayed that someone will find me


	11. Chapter 11

**Manic, Sonic and Sonia and others belong SEAG, Midnight Rose, Sky the Hedgehog belongs to me**

* * *

-Manic P.O.V.-

We were traveling along a dirt road, still heading north-east looking for Robotnik's base in the mountains. Sonia was at the back calling Cyrus. We still have a long drive and Sonic was driving. I then get up and walk back to Sonia

"This base is the biggest I've seen and that's saying something. So if you are going to blow it look around to make sure no one is in it" Cyrus warned us

"We will Cyrus, I'll tell Sonic" Sonia said walking off

"Any luck on finding Midnight?" I ask

"Sorry Manic, but no"

"That's ok, I will find her" I told him "I just hope Robotnik doesn't have her"

"I look around and see what I can find for you"

"Thanks Cyrus" I said as Sonia walks back

"What are uses talking about?" she asks

"Finding Midnight" I told her

"You're helping?" she asks shock

"Yeah, she saved me" Cyrus said "I owe her my life"

"Right, I forgot about that" Sonia said smiling

"Be careful when you do go to this base, it's heavily guard"

"We will Cyrus, call you before we go in" I told him

"Right bye" he said as the screen went black. We then walk back and sat with Sonic

"So what's new?" he asks

"The base is heavily guarded so we have to be careful" Sonia told him

"We can do it" Sonic said smiling "You with us Manic?" he then asked me

"All the way" I said smiling. Until I do find Midnight I can destroy Robotnik's base like me and Midnight used to go

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was being taken into Robotnik's base and to his control room. I then saw him waiting with a big grin on his face. He then gets up and walks over to me clapping

"Well done"

"Thank you sir" Sleet said bowing

"Let me go!" I shout

"Oh my dear, that won't be happening" Robotnik said smiling "Bring her!" he then shout. I look over and go into shock and saw Sky, but I was too late. She's been roboticized

"No Sky!" I scream

"Oh yes, young Sky tried to blow this base up all by herself and failed. Now she's a great part of my collection" Robotnik said and I felt a few tears escape my eyes

"No, this is my fault" I said as my legs collapse and the SWATbots hold me higher so I didn't touch the ground

"These are her sir" Sleet said handing my swords to him

"Where did you get such a weapon?" he ask looking at them

"She made them sir" Dingo said

"Really, well your dad was a genies" Robotnik said "Take her to the underground cell"

"What?" I said shock and he gave the swords back to Sleet and walks up to me and clamp my chin

"You will never see Manic or the sun ever again" he said as he lets me go and I was drag out and into another ship. Then I saw Sky and looks away. Why couldn't I save her?

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

I started laughing as I grab Midnight's sword and sat down in my chair, still laughing

"Things are coming together" I said

"Yes they are Dr. Robotnik sir" Sleet said. Then I heard alarms and I turn the chair around to face the computer and saw the Sonic Underground heading this way

"Do we stop them sir?" I heard Sleet asks

"No, let them come" I said smiling "My plan will come together and I will win!" I then said turning around

"Yes sir"

"Now go, I want uses to make sure Midnight makes it to her new home alright" I ordered

"Yes sir" Dingo said and the pair walks out. I then turn to my computer and smile

"Uses will be mine"

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We then made it to Robotnik's base and I was standing outside the van. I then saw a ship fly off and I watch it disappear south-west. Then Sonia and Manic came out and I smile

"Are uses ready?" I ask

"As ready as I'll ever be" Manic said

"Let's get this over with" Sonia said annoyed. I smiled as I grab them and ran inside. We then slowly walk into the control room and saw Robotnik sitting in his chair with his back to us

"About time uses came" he said like he was waiting for us "I have something for you Manic" he then said standing up and turning around. Manic then went into shock

"Those are Midnight's" he said and Robotnik chuckle

"Indeed they were" he said and Manic went to run over but I grab him

"What did you do to her!" he shouts and he smiles

"Me nothing at all, just sending her to a place where you'll never see her again" Robotnik then said as SWATbots ran into the room. He went to walk out as I let Manic go and started smashing the SWATbots with Sonia. I then turn around and saw a SWATbot sliced in two and Manic with a sword in his hand and Midnight's over his shoulder

"Nice" I said amazed as he turns the sword off and put it away

"Yeah, Midnight taught me that" he said running to the computer. Me and Sonia were still destroying SWATbots when we hear an alarm and the room filled with a red light. I then grab Sonia and Manic and took them back to the van. A few seconds later we saw ships fly off and the base blows up in flames. I smiled as we watch but then I look next to me and I only saw Sonia

"Midnight" I then heard Manic said behind me. Me and Sonia look back and saw him in tears. We walk over to him and Sonia gave him a hug

"I'm sorry Manic" she said

"We will find her" I told him and he looks at me "I promise"

"Thanks bro" he said as Sonia lets him go and he gives me a hug

"We will find her" I then said again

"We better go" Sonia said. Me and Manic nod and we all got into the van and headed off. The sun was setting and it was getting late so we had to find a place to hide the van so we can get some sleep. Sonia was driving and I was with Manic sitting at the back. He's still in tears and I, being a good brother being here for him

"Why couldn't I save her?" Manic asks and I sigh

"Don't blame yourself Manic" I told him and he looks at me half-asleep

"I should've been with her" he said softly

"Get some sleep. You look tired" I told him and he nods and climbs into his bed and I walks up to Sonia

"How is he?" she asks as I sat down

"Not good, he's blaming himself over this" I told her looking back at him

"He'll be fine; we just need to give him time"

"He needs Midnight" I told her looking at her "And knowing him he will do anything to get her back"

"You're right; we have to keep an eye on him"

"I agree"

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was being carried into what looks like a coal mind. We were in a rusty elevator. I had 2 SWATbots holding me up and Sky in front of me. When the doors open I saw more robots, well what look like Mobians but been roboticized like Sky. I then look at one that looks like a blue hedgehog. I stare at him as I got drag off. I then saw we were walking down a corridor with a metal door a head with a small sliding window. Sky then opens the door and I was thrown in. I look at them as the door was slammed shut and everything went black, pitch black. I then curled up in a tight ball and sigh

"I miss you Manic" I whispers to myself

-Manic P.O.V.-

I woke up panting and coved in my own sweat. I shack my head trying to forget the nightmare. I look around and saw it was night and sigh as I got up and went outside to get some fresh air. I then laid down as I remembered that nightmare I had

**_Nightmare_**

_I was running into darkness and running from something with glowing red eyes. I then stop and saw the thing is gone and smile. Then I heard a scream_

_"Midnight" I said softly. I ran towards the scream and saw Midnight standing in front of me. She has a metal poll running straight through her with blood pouring out. She also has blood sliding out of her mouth, nose and eyes_

_"You left me; you never came looking for me. I thought you loved me, I thought you cared" she said _

_"I do love you, you're my world"_

_"You say you do, but look what Robotnik did to me. Why didn't you come to me when I called for you?"_

_"I'm sorry" I whisper as she walks over_

_"No you're not. You left me. I gave you my heart and you took me for granted" she said _

_"What no, I love you" _

_"Really, look at me!"_

_"I am" _

_"Then where were you when I needed a hero, when I needed you" she then said "You left me for dead and now I'm leaving you" she said walking off_

_"Midnight!" I shout_

**_End of nightmare_**

I got up and ran back into the van and saw Sonic awake and waiting for me. I the grab my bag and started backing it

"Where are you going" he asks

"Looking for Midnight, she needs me"

"Not alone"

"Yeah, I need to find her and fast" I said as I went to walk off but he jumps in front of me and wraps his arms around me

"No, not alone" he said as I started hitting him

"Let me go!" I shout waking Sonia up

"No Manic, I won't" Sonic said

"What's going on?" Sonia ask confused

"I love her Sonic, I need her" I said as I break down in tears and stop hitting him "She's my heart and I need her"

"I know and we will find her" he told me as I gave him a hug

"I miss her"

"We know you do" Sonia said joining the hug "As Sonic said, we will find her and we'll get help"

"So are you still going to run off?" Sonic ask as we all broke free

"No" I told him wiping my tears away. We then sat down next to the beds and I told them of the nightmare I had

"Manic, bro that's all it was. A nightmare" Sonic said

"It still felt so real"

"I think we all should go back to bed" Sonia said

"I don't think so" Sonic said walking outside. Me and Sonia chased after him, confused. We then stand next to him and saw the sun rise

"Is it that early" I said looking at him

"It looks that way, I say we head to base and we get some answers for Cyrus" Sonic said

"Like what?" Sonia asks

"Like if could get any video fed from the base" Sonic said walking back to the van and I smile and chased after him

"But we don't know anything about Midnight?" Sonia walking over

"Manic, what do you know?" Sonic ask. I then told them everything Midnight told me the first night I met her and what Cyrus told me

"That's all I know" I then said

"Why would he kill them?" Sonia ask

"Because he's rude and crazy" Sonic said

"Well we better get going" Sonia said as she closed the door and jumps into the driver seat. We then started moving as I grab mine and Midnight's swords and strap them on my back. Now I have 3 swords until we find Midnight. I just hope she's ok


	12. Chapter 12

-Manic P.O.V.-

We made it back to the base and went to Cyrus for answers; I just hope he can help us. At the moment he's trying to get any video fed from the base

"Sorry guys, I can't" he said

"We need anything on Robotnik and where Midnight could be" Sonic said

"Got it" Cyrus said

"Where could he put here?" Sonia asks

"Where I can't find her" I told them "I have no idea where that is"

"We better start thinking" Sonic said and I nod

"We need help" Sonia said

"The Oracle of Delphius" Sonic said as he runs off and we chased after him. We then got in the van and Sonic jumps into the driver seat. He then started the engine and we headed off and find the Oracle. I hope he can help us

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was still in the dark; there was no light not even around the door. Next thing I knew the door was slammed open and I saw Sleet and Dingo. I sat up and look at them as they walk up to me. I then look away, not wanting to even look at them. Then I could smell fresh bread and sigh

"I thought you might be hungry" I heard Dingo said. I look back at him and saw he was holding a loaf of bread. I then take my gloves off and grab the bread

"Thank you" I whisper so he was the only one who heard me and he smiles

"Dingo, what are you doing!" Sleet shouts

"Well she needs to eat" he replays as I started eating the bread

"Plus I told him too" I heard Robotnik said. Then I saw him walk in and I rolled my eyes as I turn my back on him. I then stop eating and saved some for later, since I have no idea when my next meal will be. I look up and saw Robotnik staring at me

"What do you want?" I ask him

"I want Manic, Sonia and Sonic"

"Well I can't help you there and I won't"

"You already are, I know you and Manic are close. You should've seen him when I showed him your swords"

"Leave him alone!" I shout and he laughs

"Silly hedgehog, there is nothing you can do to stop me" he said walking out. Then Sleet and Dingo follow and closed the door and once again I was alone in the dark. I then break down in tears feeling scared, alone and cold. I then laid down and curled up into a ball with the bread in my arms

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

I was standing at the door listing to Midnight cry and smile. She's weak, alone and cold. I then walks off and saw my other robots working hard getting me more coal. Then I look back at Sleet and Dingo

"I want at least 10 SWATbots here and I want 3 at Midnight's cell door" I ordered

"Yes sir" Sleet said bowing and walking off

"Dingo, I want you to come here every day with bread for her"

"Yes sir" Dingo said

"Good, now I have to go. Manic will be looking for her and I need to make sure he don't find her" I said walking off and headed up to my ship. I have just the plan to stop them

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was running through the snow trying to find the Oracle's place. I had Sonic and Manic's hand. Then I found his place and I ran in.

"Hello young hedgehogs. Here to ask about your mum?" the Oracle said

"Yes and no" Sonia said

"You will be reunited soon" he said

"How soon is soon?" I ask

"You'll see. Have you found the rose?" the Oracle asks

"Rose?" I said confused

"You mean Midnight?" Manic asks

"Yes young Midnight" the Oracle said

"We did, but we lost her" Manic said with sadness in his voice

"Well you better find her; she is the key to stop the war" the Oracle

"How?" Sonia ask

"It is your destiny to find your mum and overthrow Robotnik and end this war. It is her destiny to help use. For she is the last Rose alive" the Oracle said

"Yeah we know, we need help" I said "Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe, maybe not" the Oracle said

"Oracle, please. I need her" Manic said walking to him

"Oh yes, for she has your heart and you have hers" the Oracle said "You will find her but you must do it on your own Prince Manic for it is written in your destiny"

"Alone, no way" I said

"He must, when he finds her you will be closer to find your mother and ending this war" the Oracle said

"Where do I start?" Manic asks

"That I cannot say young prince" the Oracle said "Now go, uses have to work to do and Manic, you must find the missing Rose before its too late"

"Let's go" I said grabbing them and heading back to the van "That was a waste of time" I then said

"No it wasn't" Manic said and I look at him "He's right, I have to find her on my own"

"No Manic, we do this together as a family"

"Sorry Sonic, but I have to" Manic said as Sonia jumps into the driver seat and we headed home. We didn't talk for the rest of trip back. Manic was packing his bag and I sigh. We then got to the base and we all got out

"Be careful Manic" Sonia said giving him a hug

"I will sis" he said. He then walks over to me and I sigh again

"I know, you have to go alone" I said annoyed

"I do Sonic, trust me. I might be a while"

"I know, just be careful bro" I told him giving him a hug as Cyrus walk in

"What's going on?" he asks

"I'm leaving, I have to find Midnight alone" Manic told him

"Alone, why?" he asks

"The Oracle said I have to" Manic replay as he walks over to him "Look after them for me" he then said

"I will, bring her back Manic" he said

"I will, don't worry about that" Manic said "Bye guys" he then said walking off. Sonia then walks over to me

"You did the right thing letting him go" she said

"I know, he needs to do this alone as the Oracle said. He believes in the Oracle and I believe in him" I told her "I just hope he finds her"

"He will, Manic won't stop until he gets her back" Cyrus said

"Any news on Robotnik?" I ask

"Yeah, a small base south from here. Uses up for it?" Cyrus said and I smile

"I am" Sonia said

"Let's go, Cyrus keep an eye on Robotnik" I told him

"I will, now go" he said and me and Sonia jump in the van and headed off

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was walking through the forest, I know what the Oracle said is true. She has your heart and you have hers. I then found a small town and walk through it.

"Prince Manic" a female voice said and I turn around. I then saw a brown hedgehog. She has long, light brown hair, pink eyes and is wearing jeans, a blue top, black boots and white gloves

"Who are you?" I ask

"Oh my name is Chloe sire, I'm a friend of Midnight" Chloe said bowing

"Where do you live?"

"This way sire" she said walking off and I followed. We then walk into a small house and we sat down on the couch "Do you know where she is?" she then asks me

"Robotnik has her" I told her and she sigh

"I was afraid you would say that. I should've gone with her"

"What was she doing?"

"Well looking for our friend, Sky the Hedgehog who's been missing for 3 years. Her and Midnight had a huge fight and Sky ran off. I haven't seen them since, well until Midnight came here"

"What can you tell me about Midnight?"

"Well her life has been very rough. After her father's death she went through a huge depression stage but me and Sky helped her. Her last boyfriend who was a user broke her heart. She told me she was never ever going to fall in love because all it brings is pain"

"She didn't tell me that"

"Whatever you did sire to make her believe again, work. She told me she loves you with all her heart"

"Where was she heading?"

"East, that's where Sky went and that's the way I sent her"

"Good, I have to go" I said getting up and walking off

"Manic" I heard Chloe shout. I stop and look at her "Bring her home, please" she hen begs

"I will Chloe, I promise you that" I told her. I then left and headed East, to find her


	13. Chapter 13

**5 months later**

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was sitting in the dark wondering if I'll ever see the sun. Robotnik did say I wouldn't and so far he's kept up to his word. A few times he has had a robot to bash me, to remind me that I have no hope of being free. I've had broken bones, crack rips and I've been sliced and diced but I'm still alive, but I wish I wasn't. I have no idea how long I've been here for. Dingo has been brings me food and water but he doesn't talk. I've heard SWATbots at the door; I'm guess Robotnik isn't going to take any chance of me being rescued or me escaping. I then heard Dino's voice and the door open and I was blinded by the light. Then I saw him walks over and sit in front of me with a tray. It was a jug of water, a cup and sandwiches

"Hello Dingo" I said as I started eating "How long have I been here for?" I then ask

"5 months" Dingo said

"5 months" I said shock. Has it really been that long?

"Yeah, as Dr Robotnik said you'll never see Manic or the sunlight again"

"Yeah I know" I said softly. We didn't speak again. After I was finish he grabs the tray and left. Then I saw Robotnik walk in and I look down

"Well hello hedgehog"

"What do you want Robotnik?"

"Well now, do I have to remind you of your place" he said and I look at him

"No sir" I said. I have to say that or he'll get a robot back

"Good hedgehog, I just came to make sure you're still alive" he said walking out "Luckily you are" he then said as the door shuts. I then laid down and sigh. Why can't I be free?

-Manic P.O.V.-

I woke up in a small room. Chloe has gave me a place to stay when I'm around. I then got up and grab my stuff and got ready to head out. I walk out and Chloe gave me a bowl of fruit

"Thanks" I said smiling. I then started eating

"You're welcome" she said walking off. I then finish eating I sat the bowel down "Be careful" she warned me

"I will" I said walking off. I'm now going south-west. I heard Robotnik is around the area and I hope that means Midnight is there too. I haven't see Sonic or Sonia in the 5 months but I know they're doing find and kicking ass. I have one thing on my mind and that is to rescue Midnight. It would be a lot easier if I had my board or even Sonic or Sonia to give me a lift. I then walk on the road and saw a van stop. I smiled as I saw Sonic run over

"Hey bro" he greeted

"Hey, what's happening?"

"We're heading south-west, need a lift?" he asks

"Yeah, that's where I'm heading too" I said as we walk to the van "Hey sis" I said as we started moving

"Hey Manic, any luck?" she asks

"No"

"Don't worry, maybe today will be your lucky day" Sonic said

"I hope so, I miss her"

"So where have you been?" Sonia asks

"Everywhere, I also met up with Chloe a friend of Midnight's and she's helped me a lot" I explain

"Well we better get moving, we hear he has a base and people are trap in it including Trevor" Sonic explains

"What?" I said shock

"Yeah, he's been going after the freedom fighters"

"That's bad, really bad"

"I know, we've been in so many bases saving freedom fighters. I just want to know what he's planning"

"We'll find out Sonic" Sonia said

"She's right" I said as I walk back and sat my bag on my bed. We then saw a huge mine and I smiled "Drop me off here, I want to check that mine out" I said and Sonia stops the van

"Be careful" Sonic said

"I will" I said jumping out and leaving my bag. I then ran off as they headed off. I then saw a ship with huge cart. I jump in on as a SWATbot walk over. Then I felt it move and smile as I push the lid up a bit and saw we're going into the mine and down an elevator. At the bottom I saw tones of roboticized. I then saw Ferrell and go into shock. So this is where he's been. I then got out of the cart and hid behind some rocks. I then saw 3 SWATbots in front of a huge metal door. I then grab my sword and sneak over. I then hid in the shadow where they couldn't see me. I then throw a rock and one walk over and I destroyed it and then the other 2 came over and I destroyed them too. I then ran to the door and cut a hole and pushed the metal in and saw Midnight. I turned my sword off and but it away as I ran over

"Manic" she said softly

"Hey Midnight" I said as she sits up. She then gives me a hug and I smiled "Oh I've missed you"

"And I've missed you" she said looking at me and I place my hand on her face "I thought I'll never see you again" she then told me

"But I'm here now and that's all that's matter" I told her. Then giving her a kiss

"Can we go, I've locked up here for 5 months and this place gives me the creeps" she told me

"Yeah and I believe these are yours" I told her giving her swords back. She smiles as he puts them on. We then got up and snuck out. When we got out Midnight buried her face in my chest. I smiled as we kept walking and headed for the road. Then we saw Sonic and Sonia waiting

"Midnight" Sonia said running over and giving her a hug

"Hello Sonia" Midnight said smiling as Sonic walks over

"Are you ok?" he asks

"I'm fine" she said

"Come on, let's go" I said and we all got in the van. Sonic and Sonia sat at the front while me and Midnight sat at the back. I have my back against the beds while she's lying in front of my using my chest as a pillow

"I love you Midnight Rose with all my heart" I told her and she turns around and snuggles into me

"And I love you too, Manic the Hedgehog with all my heart" she told me

"Don't leave me ever again"

"I won't" she said softly. She then slowly differed off asleep. Then Sonic walks back and sits down

"Hey bro" I said as I started to stock Midnight's quails

"How is she?" he ask

"Fine, she just fell asleep"

"I wonder what she's been through"

"I have no idea, but I have her back in my arm and that's all that matters" I told him

"We're heading back to base, I hope Cyrus and Trevor are there" Sonic told me walking off and I smiled looking at Midnight

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

"What do you mean she got away!" I shout

"I mean sir, someone found her and recused her" Sleet said as I turn around and look at him and Dingo

"Yer sir, we believe it was Manic. He was seen in the area" Dingo said and I sit back down in my seat

"We need a new plan" I said "Leave me!" I told them and they ran off. I then look at my computer and saw my robots cutting down a forest. I'm making a new base and I will get those hedgehogs. I then get up and walk off and headed out to my base in Robotropolis to work on a better plan


	14. Chapter 14

-Midnight P.O.V.-

When I woke up I was laying on a soft bed. I sat up and look around lost. Then I saw Manic walk in and smile. He then walks up to me as I got up

"Hey" I said softly

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I guess"

"What did he do to you?" he ask and I sat down

"Nothing for you to worry about" I told him and we then kissed

"Is this a bad time" I heard Sonic said Manic walks back and I look away

"Uh yeah it is" Manic replay as I stood up

"Come on, we have work to do" he said and we walk out. I then saw Cyrus and smiled

"Hey Midnight" he said walking over to me "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" I said softly

"What did Robotnik do?"

"He um, he mainly just kept me locked up in a dark cell but a few times a robot was sent in to hurt me. He said it was to remind me he now controls my life as long as I was there" I explain and everyone went into shock

"Well he's going to get it" I heard Manic said. I look at him and sigh

"Forget it" I told him "It won't change anything"

"So he had no right to do that to you"

"Just don't Manic"

"Fine, but I worry about you"

"I'm fine"

"Well Manic we have to go" Sonic said

"Right, stay here with Cyrus" he told me

"I will Manic, just go" I told him. He then kisses me on the chick and runs off with Sonic and Sonia. I then look at Cyrus and sighs

"What's wrong?" he ask

"Nothing, I was wondering if you could get the blue prints to the portable roboticizer?" I ask

"Uh yer, why?" he ask

"My best friend was roboticized and it was my fault" I told him

"And why do you want the blue prints?"

"Just trust me" I beg and he nods

"Alright" he said walking off. A few minutes later he came back with the blue prints and hand them over "What's your plan?" he asks

"I'll tell you later" I said walking back to the room where I woke up. I then sat the blue prints on the desk and stares at them. If Robotnik can turn us into mindless robots, maybe just maybe I could turn us back. I then grab a pencil and started working on the blue prints; I just hope I can do it

-Manic P.O.V.-

Me, Sonia and Sonic are heading to a safe point for the freedom fighters. We just want to check on them and make sure Trevor is alright. I couldn't stop smiling, I have Midnight back and I wish I could be with her but I promise my sibs I would go with them. We then made it back and we walk in and saw everyone talking. We then walk off and I walk over to Trevor

"Oh hey Manic" he greeted

"Hey Trevor" I said smiling

"So how are you?"

"As happy as a hedgehog could be"

"Really, why?" he ask. I then told him about Midnight and everything I knew about her and what we have been through "Wow that's some story Manic" he then said

"Yeah, she's back with Cyrus now" I told him

"Well I would like to meet her now" he told me. We then saw Sonic and Sonia walk over

"Ok we should head back" Sonic said

"Is it ok if I come?" Trevor ask

"Of course it is Trevor" Sonia said smiling

"Cool" Trevor said as we all walk back to the van. We then got in and headed back to the base. When we got there we saw Cyrus at his computer working and no Midnight

"Hey where's Midnight?" I ask

"In your room, she asks for the blue prints of the portable roboticizer and went back in there" Cyrus explains

"Why?" Sonic asks

"Something about her friend being roboticized and it was her fault" he then said

"I'll go and check on her" I told them and they nod as I walk off. I then walk in the room and saw Midnight working with the blue prints "What are you doing?" I ask and she looks at me

"Working" she said as she went back to work and I stood behind her

"On what?"

"A little something, I don't know if it will work" she told me

"Fill me in anyway" I told her and she nods

"Ok so I can't wait for the war to be over, but what about the people who have been robotsized so I'm working on a de-robotsizer. Manic with this I could build a de-robotsizer" she told me and I look at her shock

"Can do that?" I ask

"I can try, but if I could build a de-robotsizer we could-" she started

"Un-robotsized the freedom fighters which will give us a better chance to win this war sooner rather than later" I finished for her

"My point, I am going to need some tools and a portable robotsizer when I am done here which I am almost done" she said working

"We can tax them from Robotnik" I told her "Wait here" I then said running off and to the others

"What is she doing?" Sonic ask

"She's working on a de-robotsizer" I said and they look at me shock

"How can she do that?" Sonia ask

"She has an I.Q of 300 like her father who was a great inventor" Cyrus said

"So I'm going to need to tax some tools and a portable robotsizer"

"Well we better go then" Sonic said. I smiled as me, him and Sonia ran off to get the stuff

-Cyrus P.O.V.-

I still can't believe on what I heard, a de-robotsizer. I then saw Midnight walk out with the blue prints in her hands and a pencil behind her ear

"Manic, Sonia and Sonic have just gone and get you some tools and a portable robotsizer." I told her

"Could you look at these for me, I could use an extra set of eyes to check them" she ask me as she hands the blue prints over. I look at them and smiled

"Wow, you did this just then"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I think we have a new plan on our hands and a new freedom fight" Trevor said and Midnight smiles

"I just hope this work" she said

"With plans like this I know it will work" I told her

"With this we can get all the freedom fighters Robotnik has roboticized and win this war" Trevor said

"Yeah and we could get your friend back Midnight" I said and she smiles

"That's the plan" she said

"I love it, I really do" Trevor said

"My dad, I could get him back" I then said

"Yeah, you can" she said smiling "With this we can end this war and end Robotnik's terror"

"I can live with that, freedom, peace and the world can go back to the way it was"

"Like my dad told me"

"I heard about him, I'm sorry that he's gone"

"Don't be Cyrus; I'm sure he's watching over me now with the rest of my family"

"So now we wait for the others" I told them

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We were in Robotnik's base getting the few things for Midnight. We are crawling through the vents finding where the tools are. Then we found the control room and Robotnik talking to Sleet and Dingo

"I want the Sonic Underground smashed!" he shouts

"And the Rose sir?" Sleet asks

"I want her death be as painful and slow as possible" he then said and I look at Manic who looks mad. We kept going and found a storage room and grab a tool box with everything Midnight will need plus more. Then Sonia went back to the van while me and Manic walk off and grab a portable robotsizer and headed to the forest, we can't risk the base been found. I then ran back and found Midnight with Cyrus and Trevor

"Hey Sonic" she said walking over

"Hey, listen for the safety of this base we have it on the forest" I told her

"I thought you would've done that" she said smiling "It's not worth the risk"

"Yeah so let's go" I said grabbing her and running off back to the others. Midnight and Manic then went to work while me and Sonia wait. By sun set I went to check on Manic and Midnight and saw them still working

"I told you that wasn't your fault" Midnight said as Manic passed her down tool

"I still feel bad, I mean I should've been with you" Manic replayed

"But you were with your family" Midnight said standing up and looking at him "And that was more important at the time and it still is"

"I don't care" Manic said

"Hey Sonic" Midnight said changing the subject

"Hey is this a bad time" I ask worried a bit

"No Sonic, it isn't. By the way it's done" Midnight said as she packs up the tool box and walks out. I look at Manic and we follow her. We then saw her talking to Sonia

"So this should work" Sonia said and Midnight nods

"I hope"

"We'll find out soon" I said as me and Manic walks over

"But this might not work. I've never work on something this big. I don't know if it will work or what will happen. I'm scared" Midnight told us

"Don't be Midnight" Sonia told her smiling and she smiles too

"Who should we try first?" I then ask

"Argus, he could help us find mother" Sonia suggested

"Right, we'll take the de-robotsizer to him. We then can use our medallion power to change his mind back to normal and send him to Midnight" Manic explains ad I smiled

"Good idea bro. Let's do it" I told them

"Manic, you and Midnight can take the de-robotsizer. We'll get the van" Sonia suggested

"Right, let's go" I said and me and Sonia ran off and got in the van and followed Manic and Midnight. We then made it to Robotnik's base where we hope Argus is

"Midnight, you wait here and have the de-robotsizer ready" Sonia suggested

"Alright Sonia" Midnight said walking off

"Let's go sibs" I said as I grab them and ran into the control room "Manic" I then said

"Got it bro" he said as he ran to the computer "Yes. He's here"

"Where?" Sonia asks

"There" Manic said as he pointed at the map on the computer screen. It was near the entries.

"Good job Manic" I told him

"Thanks bro" he said smiling

"Come on" Sonia said, so we ran off and found him. We had no time to waste so we used or medallions power and change Argus back.

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic. What are uses doing here?" Argus asks confused

"Follow us. We haven't got much time" Sonia talk him. We all then ran outside and Midnight had the de-robotsizer open and ready.

"Get in Argus and don't ask why" I told him

"Alright" Argus said confused as he walks and stands in the de-robotsizer. Midnight then turns the de-robotsizer on and the shield went up. It looks like she was holding her breath. I was. I'm a little scared on what's going to happen. No one knows. The machine was done and the machine's shield went down and Argus was back. He was his old self again. We started cheering "What is it? Why are uses cheering?" Argus asks

"Sir" Midnight said and Argus looks at her. Midnight then pulled out a small mirror and gave it Argus. He then look in it and went into shock.

"How?" he ask shock

"You've just been the first person to be de-robotsizer. How do you feel?" Midnight asks

"Great. I don't believe it. Who are you anyway?" Argus asked as he gave the mirror back.

"My name is Midnight" Midnight said smiling

"Yo Argus" I called and he looks over

"You ok?" Manic asks

"I'm better than ok. I'm not a robot anymore. Who build this anyway?" Argus ask

"That would be Midnight's work" Sonia told him

"You?" he asks shock

"Yes sir"

"Let's go. Manic and Midnight use take the de-robotsizer, Argus you're with me and Sonia" I told them. Midnight and Argus then walk out and Midnight closed the back door.

"Right" Argus said still in shock. So we split up and headed back to base. This time I made Sonia drive. Me and Argus were sitting in the back. I told him everything I know about Midnight. He was impressed what she can do "This girl is amazing" he said

"I was thinking, we should ask her to ask her to join the freedom fighters" I told him

"By the sounds of things she already fights" Argus said and I smiled

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was driving the de-robotsizer back to base. I look at Midnight and she was half asleep.

"Hey. You ok? You look tried" I ask

"I'm fine"

"Get some sleep" I then suggested

"Na, I'm good. I will later"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Manic. I'm fine" she said. When we got back to the base and the others were there waiting so we got out and join them.

"You did it Midnight" Cyrus said as he walks over to her

"Yeah, I guess I did" she said smiling as Trevor walks over

"With this now we can stop this war" he said

"So Midnight Rose" Argus said and Midnight looks at him

"Yeah" she said confused

"I knew I've seen you before. What happen to your dad? Luther" Argus asks

"Dead. Like the rest of my family. I think. That's what I've been told anyway" she told him. I then grape her hand and walk off.

"Ok now I know something is wrong" I told her

"I hate talking about my family. I never knew them. I only had my dad and he's gone too"

"That's okay. Come let's go to bed" I told her and she smiled and I took her to my bedroom in the base. It was small but it had a double bed, a built in closed and a desk which is never used. We walk in and Midnight took off her swords and sat them on the desk. I did the same with mine. I look at her and saw she was smiling, a lot "Why are you so happy?" I ask

"It worked Manic. I didn't think it would, but it did"

"I know. Thanks to you we can end this war faster" I told her. She smiled and she got into bed "Night" I then said

"Night" she said softly. She then slowly fell asleep. I lock the door so no one could just walk in. I then lay down next to her. She turns around and snuggled up to me. I smiled and fell asleep


	15. Chapter 15

-Midnight P.O.V.-

When I woke up I felt Manic's arm around my waist and may back into his chest. I then felt him kiss my neck and my shoulders

"Manic" I wined

"What?" he asks confused

"Stop it" I said as I look back at him. Manic just smiles

"Why?" he asks

"Cause I said so"

"I haven't seen you for over 5 months, I like to enjoy this moment"

"You know we got to get up soon"

"Yeah, but not right now" he said. I rolled on my back as he crouches over me

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me" he said. Then there was a knock at the door and Manic sighs

"You better go and get that" I told him. He then gets up and walks off and I get up and put the swords back on my back. I then look over to Manic as he opens the door and saw Sonia

"Oh hey sis" Manic said smiling

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake uses" Sonia said as I walk over to her

"No you didn't" I told her

"Come on Midnight, there's someone who wants to meet you" Sonia said gabbing my arm and dragging me off. I then saw a blue hedgehog who has a lighter blue then Sonic

"Uncle Chuck, that's Midnight" Sonic said and the hedgehog looks at me

"My, you built the de-roboticizer" he said as I walk over and I nod "My name is Chuck"

"Nice to meet you Mr Chuck" I said as Cyrus walks out with an older lion

"Come on dad" Cyrus said as they walk over "Midnight this is my father, Lionel"

"Midnight, it's nice to meet you" Lionel said as he puts his hand out. I smiles as I shack it

"It's very nice to meet you too sir" I replay smiling

"Please call me Lionel, you have your father's eyes" Lionel told me and I sigh "I heard about him and the rest of your family. I'm sorry for your lost"

"Thanks"

"Also, there's someone else" Sonic said grabbing my arm and drags me off. Then I saw Sky standing by the van waiting. She then looks at me and I slowly walk over to her

"Sky" I said shock and she smiles as she gives me a hug. I couldn't help it but to break down in tears "Is it really you" I then said as I buried my face into her shoulder

"It's me" Sky said and she sounded like she was in tears too "I'm sorry" she then said as she lets me go and place her hands on my shoulders

"No, don't be. You were right the whole time. I'm sorry, it was my fault that we had that fight and that Robotnik got you" I explain

"Don't you dare start that again" Sky told me "You did the same thing when you lost your dad and none of this is your fault"

"Then why can't I stop feeling guilty?" I ask confused on why I am feeling so guilty

"I don't know but don't"

"I've missed you" I said giving her a hug

"So I was told you were the one built that de-roboticizer"

"I did, when I saw you 5 months ago when you were a robot I blamed myself. I just had to find a way to get you back. I then thought if Robotnik could change you a robot then maybe I could change you back and it worked" I explain and she smiles

"Too much like her father" I heard Lionel said. I turn around and saw the others staring at us. Then Manic walks over and I smile

"Manic, this is Sky. My best friend" I told him

"Manic, very nice to meet you. Your brother Sonic speak highly of you" Sky told him

"He does now" Manic said looking at Sonic who then walk off whistling. Manic then chased after him and I smiled

"He also told me a lot about you and Manic" Sky then said and I look at her and smile

"That's a long story" I said scratching the back of my head as Sonia walks over us

"I would love to hear it since the last time I saw you, you said you're never going to fall in lover ever again since all it brings is pain"

"Shut up!" I shout and Sky giggles "Not my fault I had my heard broken" I then mumbled

"Well you haven't changed much at all" Sky said and I smiled "But you did get taller"

"Yeah, now we're the same age" I pointed out since she normally would be 3 years older but since she was roboticized we're the same age

"Good point" Sky said smiling

"Well I'm glad uses are getting along again" Sonia said smiling

"Yeah, it is" Sky said smiling "Come on, let's go and see Chloe" she then said and I sigh

"I don't know" I said looking at her and Sonia

"Go, I'll cover for uses" Sonia told us

"Thanks Sonia" I shout as Sky drags me out. We then ran off and headed towards Chloe

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I laugh as Midnight was dragged out by Sky. I then went to find Sonic and Manic to see what they are up to since they haven't come back yet. I then found the pair mucking around

"Come back here!" Manic shouts chasing after Sonic

"No way bro" Sonic replays

"Boys!" I shout and the both stop and stare at me "Midnight and Sky went to see Chloe, also we have work to do now that we have the de-roboticizer" I told them and they walk over

"You're right sis" Sonic said and I smiled

"I know I'm right, now come on" I said as I walked off. We then walk to the de-roboticizer and saw Argus, Trevor, Chuck, Lionel and Cyrus standing by it

"Maybe we could get her to build another one" Cyrus said

"Or 3" Trevor said smiling and Sonic walks over

"And to get her to join the freedom fighters" he said and we all look at him and smiled

"Yes, that's a great idea" Argus said "We could use someone like her" he then said

"Well she'll be back later" I told them

"What do we do till then?" Manic asks

"We'll me, Trevor and Sonia are taking the de-roboticizer out to find more freedom fighter" Sonic explains

"I'll stay here" Manic replays

"Ok, don't wounder off" I told him and he smiled

"No promises" Manic said smiling as he walks off

"Come on sis, he'll be back soon" Sonic told me. We then walk off with Trevor to the de-roboticizer and headed out. I hope we can find more freedom fighters

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was walking along the back streets, trying to stay hidden. I've seen some SWATbots around and don't want them to see me. I then walk down a dark alley and heard a scream. Curious, I ran towards it. I stop at a concern and look around and saw nothing, which was strange enough. I then slowly kept walking and saw Sonic and the others. I then walk over to them

"Hey Manic" Sonia said smiling

"Did you hear that scream?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, I have no idea where it came from. I even tried to follow it" I told them

"So where did it come from?" Trevor asks

"I wish I knew" I replay. Then we heard the scream again and we all ran towards it. We then walk an ally that lead to a dead end

"Where did it come from?" Sonia asks. Then I saw metal bottle thrown down and let out a gas. We went to run but saw 5 SWATbots. I then fell to my knees, fighting to stay awake. Then I felt a SWATbot grab me as everything went blurry


	16. Chapter 16

-Midnight P.O.V.-

Me, Sky and Chloe are walking back to the base. Sadly the town where Chloe was has been attacked so I hope the others don't mind if she stays with us. I then got a shiver and stop walking. Something was wrong, but what

"Are you ok?" Sky asks as she stops walking with Chloe

"Uh yeah" I lied as I start walking. Then I saw them next to me

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks

"Yeah, I hope" I told her, but I can't shake it that something is wrong. When we got back to the base I notices Manic, Sonic, Sonia and Trevor are gone

"Hey Midnight" I heard Cyrus said. I look back and see him walking over

"Where's Manic, Sonic, Sonia and Trevor?" I ask

"We don't know" I heard Chuck said and then saw him next to me "They left not long after you and are meant to be back by now" Chuck then explains

"That can't be good" Sky said

"Uses stay here, I'm going to look around" I told them as I ran off. I then started to look around the back streets and alleys for any sign of Manic or the others but so far no good. I then saw the de-roboticizer and run over and saw no one around. Which can't be good so I started walking around. I then walk down an alley that lead to a dead end and sighs. As I walked back something caught my eye, I look to see Manic's belt bag. I pick it up and look around worried. Manic never leaves this behind, ever. I then ran back to the base to the others and they look at me worry

"Any luck?" Sky asks

"No, I-I think Robotnik has them" I told them and they look at me shock and I sigh "Manic never leaves his bag behind" I then added as I look down at it

"We have to find the" Cyrus said running off

"We better get ready" I heard Argus said. I look up and smile

"We better and we're going to need a plan" I said

-Manic P.O.V.-

When I woke up, my head was spinning and my eye sight was blurry. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head and sigh. Then my sight got better and I saw Sonic, Sonia and Trevor in the same cell as me and already awake

"Hey Manic" Sonic said walking over to me

"Hey bro, what happened?" I ask as Sonic helped me up

"Robotnik" Sonia said with hated in her voice

"This can't be good" I said as I look around. I then saw my bag gone and my medallion. I then notice Sonic's and Sonia's medallions are gone too

"So what do we do?" Trevor asks and Sonic sighs

"I have no idea" Sonic said and I walk to the front of the cell. I then saw Robotnik and walk back to the others not taking my eyes off the front of the cell. Then Robotnik walk to the front of the cell and starts laughing

"Look what we have here, the 3 royal hedgehogs" Robotnik said with an evil grin

"What do you want?" Sonic asks crossing his arms

"Manic" Robotnik replays and I look at him confused. Then I saw 3 SWATbots walk to Robotnik

"No way, you leave him alone" Sonic said walking in front of me

"I wasn't given any options" Robotnik said as the SWATbots walk in and I grab Sonic

"Bro, I'll be fine" I told him

"What?" Sonic said shock. I walk forward and was grabbed by a SWATbot which then carries me out. I look back at the others who were at the front of the cell. Robotnik then walk off and I was carried off. I have no idea what was going on but it can't be good, I just hope I don't get roboticize

-Cyrus P.O.V.-

I was working on the computer, trying to pin point where Sonic and the others are but no luck. I then saw Midnight walk over

"Hey, any luck?" she asks and I sighed

"No and I've looked everywhere" I told her and she sighs

"Keep looking, we can't let them down"

"I know and don't' worry, I won't give up"

"I know you won't" Midnight said as Chuck walks in and over to us

"Are you sure about this?" Chuck asks

"Yes" Midnight replays

"What's going on?" I ask

"When you find Sonic and the others, it's just going to be me and Sky going in" Midnight explains

"Are you sure?" I ask as Sky walks in

"Yeah, I can get in without Robotnik knowing" Sky said smiling

"So let's find them" I said. Then my computer went off and I smile "Got them, they're close. Just a few miles away" I explain and Midnight smiles

"Let's go Sky" she said and the pair runs off. I then look at Chuck and sighed

"I hope they get them" I said

"I'm sure they will" Chuck replays

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was still in shock on what Manic did, he just left with Robotnik. I then look at Sonia and Trevor and sigh

"Are uses ok?" I ask

"Yeah, we're fine Sonic" Trevor replayed

"I'm worried about Manic" Sonia said and I sighed

"Me too" I told her as we look at the front of the cell. Then we saw a sky blue light appear out of nowhere. Then it turned into Sky who lands on one knee

"Sky" we all said shock as she stands up and looks over

"Hey, uses look a little stuck" Sky said and I smiled as I ran to the front of the cell

"How did you do that?" I ask as she picks the lock

"What, appearing out of thin air. I was born with it" Sky explains as she opens the cell "Midnight's looking for Manic, so let's go" she then said and we all ran off and got to a safe point in view of the base. We got out but we couldn't see Midnight or Manic

"Now what?" I ask

"We wait" Sky replays looking at the base

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was walking around Robotnik's base to find Manic, Cyrus told me he's in the control room. I then walk into the control room to find Robotnik waiting

"Well hello my dear" Robotnik said and I cross my arms

"Where is he?"

"Behind you" I look back and saw Manic but I was too late, he's roboticized

"No Manic" I said as I walk back with tears sliding down my face

"Oh yes, just like Sky you were too late" I heard Robotnik said. I then look back at him and he was smiling

"Why did you do this?" I ask. Then I felt 2 metal arms wrapped around me. I tried to break free but fail "Let me go!" I scream. Robotnik then walks up to me and I look away

"Oh what's wrong?" he asks with a smile

"Leave me alone"

"Take her away" Robotnik said and I sighed. I then smiled as I kicked Manic and it let me go. Then I saw Sonic's, Sonia's and Manic's medallion on the computer so I ran over and grabbed them. Then I look back at Manic who is right behind me, no not Manic. My Manic is gone, I then ran off as fast as I could and run into someone. I look to see Sky and give her a hug. Then I saw a sky blue light so I closed my eyes and waited. Then I heard Sonic's and Sonia's voice. I open my eyes and saw the pair with Trevor. I look at Sonic and Sonia and hand their medallion

"Where's Manic?" Sonic asks and I hand him Manic's medallion

"I'm sorry" I said softly. I then look at Sky who pulls me into a hug and I break down in tears "I couldn't save me" I then said through tears

"Oh Midnight" I heard Sky said

"I tried but-but-but I was too slow"

"We better go" I heard Sonic said. I look back and saw Sonia in tears and he has a few tears. I nod and we all headed back. I walked alone and kept my head down. I felt guilty, I lost my lover but Sonic and Sonia lost a brother. I then felt someone take my hands. I look beside me and saw Sonic and Sonia

"Are you ok?" Sonia asks and I sighed

"I wish I was" I whisper

"Come on, we need a plan" Sonic said "I'm getting my brother back"

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

I was still in the control room, laughing. I then look at my latest collection and smile. Then I saw Sleet and Dingo walk in and saw Manic and go into shock

"Is that Manic?" Dingo asks and I smiled

"Yes, I need you take him to a safe location" I told them

"Yes sir" Sleet said. Then the trio walk out and I turn to my computer and smiled

"1 down, 3 to go" I said to myself. Now I have to get Sonic, Sonia and Midnight. I then headed out to find something to do, maybe throw a celebration over this


	17. Chapter 17

**Sonic, Sonia. Manic and the others belong to SEGA...Sky, Midnight and Chloe belong to me**

* * *

-Midnight P.O.V.-

We walk back to the base and everyone looks at us and notices Manic was missing. I walked off before anyone asked any question. I then found a spot and sat down. I felt tears slide down my chicks and I don't care. I then look back to see Sky and Chloe

"Are you ok, Sky told me what happened" Chloe asked worried and I sighed

"The one I love is a mindless robot because of Robotnik and I couldn't save him" I explained as I wipe my tears away. They then sat next to me and I look down "Why couldn't I save him?"

"You tried Midnight" I heard Sonic say. I look back and see him and Sonia. Sky and Chloe walk off and I look away as Sonic and Sonia sat next to me

"Don't blame yourself Midnight" I head Sonia say

"I know I shouldn't and I know there's nothing that I could've done to stop this but…but I just can't stop blaming myself" I explain to them. Sonic then hands me Manic's medallion

"You should hold onto this for Manic, we will change him back, just like we did with Sky and the others" Sonic explains. I then grabbed Manic's medallion and sighs

"Wear it" Sonia said and I smiled as I put it on. It's the only thing I have left of him. Then we saw Chuck

"Hey Uncle Chuck" Sonic said smiling

"Sonic, Sonia, Midnight" Chuck said "Uses look tired, go to bed" he then said. I sighed as I got up and walk to Manic's room and laid down. I couldn't stay awake for long but all I could think about is Manic and the night he asked me out

-Sky P.O.V.-

I walk into Manic's room to check on Midnight, to make sure she's asleep and she is. I then pull the blanket up and sigh. I then saw Manic's medallion and smile. I then walk off leaving her alone and saw Chuck, Argus and Trevor

"Hey Sky" Chuck said as they walk over

"Hey" I said softly

"How's Midnight?" Trevor ask

"Asleep, thank goodness"

"How is she holding up?" Argus ask worried and I sigh

"Not good, but she'll be fine" I told them as I walk off. I then saw Sonic walking out his room, he look tired "Sonic" I said and he stops and looks at me as I walk up to him

"Oh hey Sky" he said half-asleep

"And why are you up?" I ask

"Can't sleep, Manic needs me"

"And you need to sleep so you can help him" I said grabbing him and pull him into his room

"I need to save him"

"You will Sonic, just sleep so you can" I told him

"Yeah but-"

"No buts Sonic, bed now" I told him as I cut him off. Sonic sigh as he gave in and went back to bed and I walk off. I then ran into Chloe and she smiles at me

"Hey" she said

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, come on. Cyrus wants us" Chloe told me as she grabs my arm and drags me off. Then I saw Cyrus, Trevor, Lionel, Chuck and Argus talking

"What's going on?" I ask

"Robotnik, he has robot show case, meaning he's going to show everyone Manic" Cyrus explains

"A show case, that sounds like fun" Chloe said

"Find more info on it" I said "Then when Sonic, Sonia and Midnight wake up we tell them"

"As in?" Cyrus asks

"Time, location, guest list, everything you can find" I told him and he smiles

"Good idea"

"Then what?" Trevor asks

"We'll wait to Sonic and that are here" I told them and they nod

-Unknown P.O.V.-

I was walking through the thick snow to find the Oracle of Delphius. I then walk up to his door and went to knock but he opens it and I smile

"Oracle" I said as I walk in

"Queen Aleena" the Oracle said smiling and I smile as I pull my hood down

"How are you?"

"Very well, tea?" he offered as he hands me a cup. I smile as I grab it

"Thank you Oracle but-"

"You are here about your children" he finished for me and I nod

"Yes" I said. Then I saw a hologram of Sonia asleep and smile "Sonia" I whispers. Then it changed to Sonic who is also asleep but tossing and turning "Oh my, what's wrong?"

"Nightmare and here's why" the Oracle said. Then I saw Manic but he's been roboticized

"No" I said shock as I doped the cup and it smashed "How can this be?"

"Not all hope is lost your majesty" he said. Then I saw a midnight blue hedgehog asleep. She also has Manic's medallion on

"Who is that?" I ask looking at the Oracle

"Midnight Rose"

"Wait, Rose?"

"Yes, Allison's daughter, remember"

"She looks so much like Allison"

"Indeed she does but her eyes are like her father's and has an I.Q of 300 like her father" the Oracle explains "And she can change Manic back"

"How did she get caught up into this mess?" I ask "I though her and Luther were hiding"

"My dear, they were attacked years ago and Midnight is the last Rose alive. She saved Manic once before and now they have each other's heart"

"Young love" I said smiling

"Indeed and soon you and your children will reunite and over throw Robotnik but you must wait a little longer" the Oracle explains and I nod

"I hope so"

-Sonic P.O.V.-

When I woke up I was tangled in my sheets and sighs. I then got up and walk out and looked around. I then saw Chloe and Cyrus talking while walking off. I then sigh and sat down on some steps. Then I heard footsteps and looks back to see Sky who's holding a mug and I smile as she sat next to me

"Here" she said handing me the mug "I hope you drink coffee"

"Yeah I do" I said taking it and start drinking it

"Are you ok Sonic, you don't look so good"

"Oh yeah, had trouble sleeping"

"Why?" Sky asked worried and I sighed

"No reason"

"Sonic, you can tell me" Sky said taking my hand "Please, I want to help"

"It just about Manic, he's my little brother, it should've been me not him" I explain

"Don't blame yourself Sonic, we can save him like you did with me" Sky said smiling and I smile too

"Yeah, you're right" I said as we stand up and I sat the now empty mug on a table and look at Sky "I'm hungry, do you like chili dogs?"

"I haven't had one of those in years"

"Well let's grab some, I know a chili dog stand is nearby" I said grabbing her hand and run off. Then I stop by a stand and smile "4 chili dogs to go please" I then said. I then look at Sky who looks dizzy "You ok Sky?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said rubbing her head and I smile "Just give me a heads up next time" she then said

"Alright, sorry"

"Don't be sorry Sonic, not use to the speed"

"I am"

"Lucky you" she said rolling her eyes. I then paid for the chili dogs and grabbed the bag. I then look at Sky and smile

"Let's go" I said and we started walking. I then hand 2 chili dogs to Sky and grabbed my 2, then throwing the bag in a bin. We started talking about anything we could think of, from Robotnik to my past and even about my mother. We then made it back to the base and walk to the control room to see Sonia, Chloe, Argus, Lionel, Trevor and Cyrus

"Hey use 2" Sonia greeted

"Hey" Sky said smiling

"So where did uses go?" Argus asks

"Chili dog brake" I replied

"Knew it" Sonia said

"I'm guessing Midnight is still asleep" Sky said

"Yeah" Chloe replied and Sky smiled

"I'll get her" she said walking off. I then walk to Sonia and smiled

"Why are you smiling?" she asks

"No reason" I told her. Then Midnight and Sky walk in and Midnight walk over to us

"Hey Midnight" Sonia greeted and Midnight smiles

"Hey"

"So what's going on?

"Robotnik, he has robot show case, a celebration, meaning he's going to show everyone Manic" Cyrus explains "And we know when, where, who's going, the drinks, the food and even what kind of music he wants"

"Who told you to do that cause that's great" I said amazed

"Sky, she wanted more info about it" Cyrus said and I look at Sky and she just shrugs with a smile

"You said music?" Sonia ask

"Yeah, but he only wants a violin" Cyrus explains

"You've got to be joking" Midnight said smiling

"What?" I ask

"My dad made me, Midnight and Chloe to learn a musical interment, Midnight chose the violin" Sky explains

"So we get Midnight dressed up and to play the music" I told them

"Think you can do it?" Chloe asks

"I guess I could" Midnight said not sure

"Come on" Sonia said walking off with Midnight, Sky and Chloe

"Someone should also be with her" Argus said

"I agree, I don't want Robotnik getting his hand on her" Lionel said

"I'll go" I said "Just to make sure she doesn't get hurt and if things go down I can get her out" I then add as I walk off after the girls. I found them in Sonia's room and talking about girl's stuff for the plan

"So we have to completely change my look, great" Midnight said crossing her arms

"Come on Midnight"

"Trust me, she hates the idea and she's never liked dresses" Sky said and I walk to Midnight

"Hey Sonic" she said

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Well uses girls get her dressed up, I have to do something" I told them walking off smiling

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was watching the others get a dress while I sat on Sonia's bed; I don't do dresses or the high-heels or any of this. The others are talking and staring at me, a lot. I just sat there and watch them, I was wondering where Sonic went. Then Sonia walks over to me holding a red dress

"No way" I told them

"Come on Midnight, for Manic" I heard Chloe say. I then sigh as I grabbed the dress

"Ok, ok" I said as I got up. Sky then grabbed me and pushed me behind a screen. I then sigh and got dress into the dress and slowly walk out. The others look at me smiling and I look at them confused

"My, you look amazing" Sonia said walking over with a full body mirror. The dress goes down to the floor and 1 strap that goes over my left shoulder

"I don't know" I said unsure. Then I saw Sonic walk in dressed up too. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a top hat, but has his normal shoes on

"Why are you all dressed up?" Sky asked as he walked over

"Someone has to stay with Midnight and get these" Sonic said and pulls out 2 inventions. Sky then hands me a pair of black shoes and I sigh

"So tonight you and Midnight go in and we do what?" Sonia ask

"Well uses are going to waitress, Cyrus and that are going to have the de-roboticizer on standby just in case we get Manic" Sonic explains. I then take Manic's medallion off and hand it to Sonia who then hands me a gold necklace with a red ruby and I put that on instead.

"So Midnight, you think you can to it?" I heard Sky ask. I then look back and she hands my old violin

"I hope so, I'm not sure" I told them

"You can do it, Manic's told me enough about you for me to say that. I know you can" Sonic said and I nod

"I have to do it, we need to get Manic back" I said and the smile


	18. Chapter 18

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We are heading to Robotnik's show case; I was in the Sonic Underground van with Sonia, Sky and Midnight who looks a little nervous. No one should be able to recognize her; she has pink eyes now with contact lenses. Cyrus and the others are getting things ready just in case things go wrong but it shouldn't, I hope. I then walk over to Sky who is sitting on the beds

"Hey Sky"

"Hey Sonic" she said as I sat next to her

"Are you ok?" I ask worried and she nods

"Yeah, just promise me you keep Midnight safe"

"I promise, no matter what she'll be fine" I assured her and Sky smiles

"Thank you"

"Beside, this is for Manic" I add. Then Midnight walks back with her violin case in her hands

"You ready Midnight?" Sky ask standing up and Midnight nods

"I'm a little scared but I know I can count on uses"

"Don't worry Midnight" I said standing up "You will be safe"

"Thank you Sonic" Midnight said smiling. Then the van stops and I look at Midnight

"You know you can back down" I told Midnight

"No, I need to do this" Midnight said and I smile as Sky walks off

"Remember the plan?" I ask

"Yes, my name is Victoria and your name is Harrison and you're my husband" Midnight explains "I know and I won't forget anytime soon" she adds

"I know I just want to make sure, this has to work"

"I know I know, we can do it" she said smiling

"Come on" I said and she wraps her arms around my right arm as the door open and we saw Robotnik waiting

"Ah Harrison" he said as we walk up to him

"Dr Robotnik sir" I said smiling, this is the best plan ever

"And this must be the violinist you told me about" Robotnik said looking at Midnight

"Yes, my wife Victoria"

"It's an owner to meet you Victoria" Robotnik said

"The owner is all my Dr Robotnik sir" Midnight said

"Come in, you'll start playing in a hour" Robotnik said. Me and Midnight walk with Robotnik

"I'm glad you can play at such short notices Victoria" Robotnik said handing us a glass of champagne

"Well it is the least I can do sir" Midnight said smiling

"I'll be back" Robotnik said walking off. I then pull Midnight aside and she smiles at me

"You're doing great" I told her

"Thanks, I'm a little scared though"

"Well Victoria, we have a date"

"Harrison" Midnight said as we walk off. Then Robotnik walks over to us with 2 more people

"Harrison, Victoria I like to introduce you to Adam and his wife Susan" Robotnik said

"Very nice to meet you" Adam said putting his hand out

"Likewise" I said shacking his hand

"So tell a little about yourself Victoria" Robotnik ask and she looks at him

"Not much to tell, I don't have any family, just me and Harrison" she explains

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Susan said "Do uses have any kids?" she then ask

"No, but we are thinking about it" Midnight replies

"Well uses do make a good couple" Adam said. I then walk off, leaving Midnight to talk to them and got some air. Then I saw Sonia in a waitress' outfit

"Hey Sonic" she said softly as she walks over

"Hey sis, is everything ready?" I ask and she smile

"Yeah, how is Midnight doing?"

"She's doing great, if we kept this up people will think we are who we say we are"

"Well be careful Sonic, I can't lose you or Midnight"

"We'll be fine"

"You better go" she told me walking off. I then walk off and back to Midnight and smile as I wrap my arm around her waist

"Hey Harrison" Midnight said smiling

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Your wife has told us a lot about uses" Robotnik said smiling and as he looks at Midnight

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

I was staring at Victoria, she seems very familiar but I just put my figure on it

"Has she?" Harrison ask

"Yes, now come Victoria" I said walking off with her. We then stop at the small stage I have set up for her and look at her "You can start playing now" I told her. She nods as she walks up and sets up. When she starts playing I smile as I walk back

"She's amazing" Susan said and Harrison smile

"She is, when I heard about this I came here as fast as I could" he explains. Then he walks off and after a waitress so I walk over to Sleet and Dingo

"Sir" Sleet said bowing "Is there anything we can do?"

"There is, I want uses to keep an eye on Victoria" I told them and they nod and walk off to do their job. Something isn't right with her

"Sir" Adam said walking over

"Adam, what is it?" I ask

"Victoria and Harrison, there's something isn't right"

"I know, I have an idea. Stay with Harrison, I have Sleet and Dingo with Victoria"

"Yes sir" Adam said walking off and I smile as I look at Victoria

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I was walking around, serving the drinks. I then stop and stare at Midnight with a smile. She sounds amazing, then I saw Sonic walk over with a worried look on his face

"We need to talk" he whispers. We then walk off and into a room

"What is it?" I ask worried

"I think Robotnik suspect something"

"That's bad, really bad" I said "What do we do?"

"We keep going with the plan and hope things don't go wrong"

"Right, I'll tell Sky" I said and he nods. We then walk back and I walk to Sky

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks

"Robotnik, we think he might suspect us so we have to keep an eye on Midnight" I said softly and she nods

"We I better get these out" Sky said walking off. I then sigh as I put more dinks on my tray and walks around again. I then walk pass Sonic and he grabs a dink and place and empty cup with a napkin in it. I kept walking as I grabbed it and saw writing on it so I quickly put it away. After a while Robotnik got on stage and started talking but I wasn't listening. I then walk out the back and pulls out the napkin and it had 'They know' on it. I then put it away and run off. I had to tell Chloe who is waiting at the back. I saw her sitting on the bins, thinking

"Chloe" I said walking

"What is it?" she ask worried and I hand her the napkin

"Tell the others" I told her. She nods and runs off so I walk inside and looks around to find Midnight missing and Robotnik missing too. I then ran and grab Sonic to pull him aside

"What?" he ask

"Where's Midnight?" I ask and he looks around and goes into shock

"I don't know"

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was walking down a hallway behind Robotnik, he asked me to follow him somewhere. We then walk into a room and I walk to a window

"Why am I here sir?" I ask as I turn around to see 2 SWATbots at the door

"I know who you are, Midnight Rose" he said and I look at him shock

"I'm sorry but-"

"I can see through your lies" Robotnik said cutting me off as he walks up to me

"Leave me alone" I said softly as I tried to run off but stop to see Manic who then grabs me and I scream as I was push back. Then Robotnik walks behind me and I look down "What do you want?" I ask. Then I felt him bind me wrist behind my back and I sighs

"What do I want, I want to rule this world" Robotnik said

"Leave me alone!" I shout at him as I tried to run out but grabbed by Manic again "No, let me go!"

"Shut up" I heard Robotnik said. I look at him to see him walking over with a rag. He then forces it in my mouth and tied it behind my head, tight. I scream as loud as I could, but no one can hear me "Scream all you want, no one will hear you" Robotnik then said "Take her away". Then Manic carries me out and I look around lost, what do I do? Then I started kicking and hitting Manic, then losing my shoes. I then just gave up, too tired to do anything else. I then was thrown into a small room and sigh. I then heard the door get lock and just laid there in hope Sonic and the others find me


	19. Chapter 19

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I was running around with Sonia and Sky looking for Midnight. She couldn't just disappear out of thin air, so where is she? Then I found her shoes on the ground and I look around, lost. Then Sonia and Sky run over to me and I sigh

"Any luck?" Sky ask

"No, all I found was her shoes" I replied

"She has to be close" Sonia said

"I failed her, I promised that she'll be safe and I lost her" I said feeling guilty

"Let's just find her" Sky said. I look at her and saw she was in tears. Then SWATbots started shooting at us

"Run!" I shout. Sonia and Sky ran off and I followed, we had to get out of there meaning leaving Midnight behind. We then got to the van and drove off. I then punched the wall and sigh

"Sonic, what's wrong?" I heard Sky ask. I just sat my head on the wall and ignored her. When the van stops we got out to see Lionel, Cyrus, Argus, Trevor and Chloe waiting

"Where's Midnight?" Cyrus ask worried and I look down

"Oh no" Chloe said shock "You lost her, I though uses had it all under control" she then add

"Yeah we did but I failed her just like I failed Manic!" I shout and everyone looks at me shock. I then runs off in a blur and stops on a cliff with a great view. I then sat down with my back to a rock and sigh. Then I saw Sky next to me and look at her shock

"Don't blame yourself Sonic, none of this is your fault" she told me as she sat down next to me

"It is, Manic is my little brother and I should've protected him and Midnight, I made a promise" I explain and I heard her sigh

"I made that promise too Sonic, I then got into a fight with her 3 years and got captured by Robotnik. I knew no one was coming for me but we can go back for her. She's waiting for us, I know it" Sky said and I look at her and smile

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was still lying in that room, it was dark and reminded me that 5 months stuck in that dark cell. Then the door was slammed open and I saw Robotnik and Manic. Then Manic picked me up and drags me off with Robotnik leading the way. I didn't fight, I know Sonic and the others are gone and might not come back for me. Then I was pushed onto a ship and Robotnik was smiling at me, a smile that sent shivers down my spine

"What do you want?" I ask

"Why did you come?" he ask and I sighed as I closed my eyes. Then someone grabs and picks me up by my throat so I open my eyes and stare into 2 blue robot eyes, Manic's. I then started kicking at I struggle to get air in my lungs "Be a goof little hedgehog and no one get hurts" Robotnik said as Manic lets me go and I started coughing like crazy

"I thought you had yellow eyes" I heard Dingo say. I look back to see him and Sleet. I then sat up and smile

"Can you at least unbind my wrists" I ask and Robotnik nod. Then I felt someone untie them and I rubbed my wrist, they hurt, a lot. I then took my contact lenses out and through them away, I don't need them anymore. I then look up at Robotnik who is still staring at me

"What are you looking at?" I ask crossing my arms. No one spoke for the rest of the trip. I was then drag to the control room and sat on the ground while Robotnik stands by his computer smiling

"Now we wait for Sonic and Sonia" Robotnik then said walking over to me. I just kept my head down, but when I look up I saw a robot with a round tray and on it are glasses of champagne "Drink" he offed me a glass but I just look away from him "Not talking, oh well" I then heard him say. I then stare at Dingo who is with Sleet

"Sir, what do you want us to do?" Sleet ask

"Take her to a cell with at least 4 SWATbots with her" Robotnik ordered and I was drag off by Manic and sigh. I was then thrown into a cell and saw 4 SWATbots in front of my cell

"Great" I said to myself as I stood up and brush the dirt off me. I then walk to the front of the cell and look around for and ideas on how I'm getting out. Is Sonic even going to come and get me or are they just going to forget about me. Then I saw a sky blue light behind me and saw Sky. I then ran and give her a tight hug and smile. Then I saw a sky blue light so I closed my eyes and waited. Then I heard Sonic's and Sonia's voice. I open my eyes and saw the pair with Trevor, Lionel, Cyrus, Chloe, Cyrus and Argus. I then let Sky go and face them

"Midnight" Sonic said giving me a hug and I smile "I'm sorry, I should've kept a closer eye on you"

"It's ok Sonic"

"Are you ok?" Lionel ask and I nod

"I'm fine, just tired and sore" I then replied

"Come on" Sonia said grabbing my hand and we walk to Manic's room. Then I saw Manic's medallion so I took off the necklace I had on and put it on instead "Sleep" Sonia said walking out and I then laid down and sigh

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I just left Midnight to catch up on some sleep, she's been really tired lately and I'm worried. I then walk back to the others who are talking

"We need a plan on getting Manic back" Sonic said

"Maybe I can help, if uses get the de-roboticizer ready I can grab Manic and get him in it then up goes the shield" Sky explains

"I like that plan, Sonic" Cyrus said looking at him and Sonic smiles

"Let's do it" he then said and Sky disappears in a sky blue light. Me and Sonic ran to the de-roboticizer and drove it into the forest. I then got it ready while Sonic is standing next to me

"Ok, everything is ready" I said as I look at Sonic who looks worried

"I hope Sky is ok" he said and I smile

"Sonic, I've seen the way you look at her"

"What way?"

"The same way Manic looks at Midnight, I can see it" I told him and he went red as he turns his back to me, I giggled "Love you Sonic but I can see it"

"Uh…" I all Sonic could say. Then we saw a sky blue light and Sonic stands in the doorway. Then Sky appeared with Manic, as she got out of the way I turn the machine on and Sonic grabs Sky who then falls unconscious "Sky" Sonic said shock. Then we saw Manic back and I give him a hug

"Manic, your back" I said smiling, he just looks at me shock and confused

"What's going on?" he ask

"Manic, you were roboticized" Sonic said standing up with Sky in his arms

"Midnight, where is she?" Manic ask

"Safe in your room asleep" I told him and he sighs with relief

"Come on, we have to head back to base" Sonic said and we all nod


	20. Chapter 20

**Sky, Chloe and Midnight belong to me, Sonic, Manic, Sonia an dthe others belong to SEGA**

* * *

-Manic P.O.V.-

We're heading back to base, Sonia is driving and Sonic is next to me with Sky on his lap still unconscious. I have thousands of questions going through my mind but my main one is Midnight. If what Sonic said is true then she'll be worried about me, I have to see her

"You ok Manic?" I heard Sonic ask and I look at him and nod

"Yeah, just want to see Midnight" I replied

"Well she's in your room asleep" Sonia then said and I smile

"Good, is she ok?" I ask worried

"Well yes and no. When she found you after you were roboticized she was a mess, hell we all were a mess" Sonic explain "We then did our best to find you and come with a plan" he then adds and I sigh

"Well I'm back now" I said smiling and Sonic smiles too

"I'm sorry Manic"

"What for Sonic?"

"I let you down, I should've been able to protect you"

"He's been like that since you were roboticized, he believes he failed you as a big brother" Sonia then told me

"Sonic, bro this isn't your fault and you didn't fail me as a big brother" I told me

"Missed you bro" Sonic said. We then made it back to the base and I walk in and saw everyone staring at me

"Manic, your back" Cyrus said smiling

"Yeah, miss me" I said

"We all did but Midnight missed you the most"

"Well I better find her" I said walking off and into my room. I then saw her on the far side of the bed, asleep. I then crawled next to her and started kissing her neck and shoulder

"Manic" she wines "Manic" she then said sitting up and looking at me

"Hey" I said and she pushed me on my back and places her hands next to my head

"Your back"

"Yeah, miss me"

"Yeah, a lot" she said and then kiss me. Then I saw my medallion and smiles

"So, you like my medallion now" I said and she smiles

"It was the only thing I had left of you"

"It suits you" I said. Then I saw a bruise around her neck that looks like a hand mark like someone grabbed her

"Why is there a bruise around your neck?" I ask worried and she sigh

"Robotnik, well his robot did it" she told me

"Witch on?" I ask and she looks away "It was me, wasn't it" I said and she looks at me

"It wasn't you Manic, it was a stupid robot that looked like you" she told me "It wasn't my boyfriend" she then add. I then push her next to me and crouch over her and she giggles at me

"I love you Rose"

"I love you too" she said smiling as she sat up and wraps her arms around my neck. We then started kissing and she laid down and smiles at me

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT AWAY!?" I shout as loud as I could

"Look sir" Sleet said and I look at the video feed of Midnight's cell. Then I saw a sky blue light which then turns into Sky

"Wait, stop there" I said and it paused "Her, didn't we roboticized her over 3 years ago"

"Yes sir, Sky the Hedgehog, Midnight's friend" Sleet explain

"If we roboticized her then WHY IS SHE THERE?" I shout and the look at me shock and confused

"We don't know sir" Dingo said shocking his head

"Where's Manic?" I ask

"Also missing sir, we look for him but can't find him" Sleet told me

"How can he disappear?" I ask

"We don't know sir, he just disappeared in a sky blue light" Dingo said and I hit the computer

"Dam it!" I shout "Something isn't right here, find him!" I ordered and the pair runs off. I then stare at the screen shock on what I am seeing. How is it even possible?

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I am lying next to Manic with only a sheet over us. I then snuggle into him and smile. I then saw my red dress that Sonia gave me on Manic's desk, I then look at Manic

"Hey" he whispers

"Hey" I whisper back

"Do you want to get up?"

"No, I just want to lay here with you" I told him. Then I felt Manic stocking my quails

"For how long?"

"Till I believe this is real" I told him as I look up at him

"It is real Midnight, I'm here and next to you" he told me and he grabs his medallion. I then took it off and smile as I crouch over him and put it back on him

"You're going to need it more than me" I told and he kiss me. Then we heard a knock on the door and we both look at it

"Now if uses both done in there we like to have a meeting" we heard Sky shout. We smile and I got up to put that dress on since it's the only clothing I have in this room. I then grab Manic's bag and walk over to him. He has his socks, shoes and swords on. I then hand him his bag and he smile

"Thank" he said putting it on. We then walk and open the door to see Sky waiting

"Let's go" she said walking off and we followed her. We then stop in a circle and Manic has his arm around my wait

"So Robotnik, if haven't already are going to find out that you and Sky are no longer robots so we need a plan of attack" Sonic explains

"And to find mother" Manic added and everyone nodded

"So what do we do?" Chloe ask and I look at her

"That's the problem, no one really knows" Sonic said

"Maybe the Oracle could help us" Sonia said

"Let's go" Manic said

"First, Midnight needs to get dress" Sonia said dragging me off to her room. I then got dress into my old clothes and got my swords on. We then walk to the Sonic Underground van to see Sky, Sonic and Manic waiting

"Ready?" Sonic ask

"Yeah, we are" Sonia said. We then all got in, me and Sky sat at the beds while Sonic, Sonia and Manic sat at the front. We then heard off, I couldn't stop smiling and Sky looks at me

"Why are you smiling?" she ask and I sigh

"No reason" I then said softly

"I know why" she said and I felt my chicks burn up "Oh you're red" she then said and I pushed her

"Shut it" I then said and she sat up

"Love you too" she mumbled and I rolled my eyes at her

"So what do you think the Oracle will say?"

"I have no idea, last time I saw him he said it was my destiny to help Sonic and that find their mother. I still have no idea on what I am meant to do" I explain

"So he might not help us"

"He always help, just in riddles and you know how much I love them" I said then rolling my eyes

"Yeah, your worst nightmare"

"No, losing Manic is, that's just a headache

"So now we wait" Sky said as Manic walks back "I'll sit with the others" she then said walking off and Manic sits next to me

"Hey" I said softly as I lean into him

"Are you ok?" he ask

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said smiling

"It takes a while to get to the Oracle's place" he said and is smile

"I hope they can land near his place" I said "I hate the cold" I then add


	21. Chapter 21

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I parked as close as I could to the Oracle's place, it took me longer to find it but I did find it in the end. We all then walk in and found the Oracle making tea

"Evening hedgehogs" the Oracle said

"We need your help Oracle" Sonia said

"Indeed you do" the Oracle said "I see you brought Midnight and Sky" he then said walking over to the pair

"Uh hi" Sky said softly

"Welcome, it's good to see uses are here and you're back to normal Sky. After 3 long years" the Oracle said "And you too Prince Manic" he then said walking back

"Can you help us Oracle?" Midnight asks taking Manic's hand. I then look at the Oracle and he looks away

"Sadly I cannot, form her on is all up to uses" the Oracle replied

"But what do we do?" I ask "We're at a dead end and no luck on finding mum" I then add

"Never give up hope" the Oracle said "But I need to speak to Manic and Midnight alone" he then said

"Come on" Sonia said walking off with Sky and I followed. We then went to the van and waited. After what felt like hours Manic and Midnight came back

"What happened?" I ask

"We can't say" Midnight said softly as she sat down by the beds

"Let's go" Sonia said as she closed the door and runs off with Sky. I then left Manic and Midnight to talk; they looked upset for some reason

"I'm worried" Sky said "Last time I saw Midnight that upset, her last boyfriend broke up with her" she then add

"So what could be wrong?" I ask looking back at the pair. Midnight has her back to Manic and Manic was sitting in the far concern

"I'll go and talk to Midnight" I heard Sky said. Then I saw her walk over to Midnight. After a while of talking Midnight breaks down in tears. I then walk over to Manic and sigh

"What's wrong Manic?" I ask and Manic looked up at me but then away. I saw nothing but sorrow in his eye

"Just don't Sonic" he replied and I walk over to Sky who has Midnight in her arms in tears

"What's going on?" I ask

"Me, Midnight and Chloe have to leave, we are only in the way, well so the Oracle said" Sky explain and I sigh

"I don't understand" I said confused

"I don't either but the Oracle said if we don't leave, uses will never find your mother" Sky then said

"It's not fair" Midnight said through tears. No one spoke for the rest of the trip, Manic stayed in his room when it was time for them to go

"I'm sorry this had to happen" I said to Sky who smiles at me

"Me too, thank you Sonic, for everything. I owe you my life and Midnight's"

"It's the least I can do"

"We're ready" we heard Chloe say. Sky sighed and kiss me on the chick and I blush

"Goodbye Prince Sonic" she then said walking off with Chloe and Midnight. Then I saw Sonia and sigh

"I know that look Sonic" Sonia said as I went to walk away but stop at the sound of her voice

"I'm going for a run" I said running off

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was walking through the forest with Sky and Chloe heading to our hideout. I still can't believe the Oracle told me I had to leave Manic, but why. He also said it was my density to help them

"You ok Midnight?" I heard Sky ask. I then look at her and sigh

"No, I don't understand. When I first met the Oracle he said it was my density to help the Sonic Underground but now he wants me to into hiding. What am I missing?" I explain still confused on the whole thing

"That is wired" Chloe said

"Come on" Sky said. We then walk deep into the dark forest and to our small hut. I then stop at a tombstone. It is for my mother but she was cremated and her ashes let go, so I was told. I then sat down and stared at it. I then saw Sky sit down on my left and Chloe on my right

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe ask

"I just want to know why I am here" I said softly. Then we heard the bushes move so we got up and I grabbed my swords. Then someone walks out wearing a golden cloak "Who are you?" I ask. Then the person pulls her hood down and I look at her shock "Queen Aleena" I said dropping my swords and slowly walking up to her

"Hello Midnight, Sky, Chloe" Queen Aleena said

"Your majesty" I heard Sky said

"Please, call me Aleena, Sky"

"Why are you here?" I ask

"I'm here to meet you Midnight Rose" Queen Aleena said taking my hands "You remind me of your mother"

"I never knew her and I barely remember my father" I said as I felt tears slide down my chicks

"I heard and I am sorry for your lost"

"Your majesty…sorry Queen Aleena, why are you here?" Sky ask

"I came here to stay with uses, when the Oracle comes and get us all 4 of us with reunite with Sonic and the other" Queen Aleena explains

"How long could that take?" Chloe ask

"As long as it takes, I've been waiting for over 18 years"

"Is it true my mother was your best friend?" I then ask changing the subject

"Yes, I also introduce your mother to your father" she told me and I sigh as I look back at the tombstone "Is there anything you would like to know?" I heard Queen Aleena ask and I look at her

"No" I whisper

"Now what?" Sky ask

"We wait" I replied "That's all we can do now" I added

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was still sitting in my room, upset that Midnight is gone, again. Every time I get her back something goes wrong, like we're not meant to be together. I then got up and walk out to see Sonic packing the van

"Hey sis" I said walking to her

"Hey Manic, are you ok?"

"I will be, I guess"

"Well can you talk to Sonic?"

"Uh why?" I ask curious

"You think you're the only who has fallen in love, Sonic likes Sky. I can tell the way he looks at her, it's like the way you look at Midnight. He ran off and hasn't came back yet" Sonia explains "Can you please?" she then begs

"Ok, ok" I said "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Knuckles"

"Well tell him I said hi" I said walking off and went to find Sonic. He couldn't be too far, I hope. I then found him as he walks in and I walk over to him

"Oh hey Manic" Sonic said smiling

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Sonia is worried about you and so am I"

"Don't be, I'm fine" Sonic said but I can tell he is lying. Sonic then walks off and I sigh as I let it go, Sonic isn't a type to talk about his feelings. I then saw Cyrus, Trevor, Argus, Chuck and Lionel

"Hey Manic" Cyrus said as they walked over

"Hey, uh Chuck can you do me a favour"

"Sure, what is it?" Chuck

"Sonic, I can tell he is upset but he isn't talking to me or Sonia and I was wondering if you could try"

"Sure thing Manic" Chuck said walking off

"How are you holding up?" Trevor ask

"Alright, I miss Midnight but the Oracle said we will be reunited the same day as I will be reunited with mother. I just hope it is soon" I explain

"Well we're taking the de-roboticizer out, want to come" Cyrus said and I smile

"Let's go"


	22. Chapter 22

**2 months later**

-Manic P.O.V.-

I wake up to another day, I look next to me and sigh. It's been 2 months without Midnight and I miss her. I then got up and walk out to see Cyrus talking to Lionel. I smile as I walked off to find Sonic, who is talking to Chuck

"Love you too Uncle Chuck" Sonic said smiling

"Love you too sonny" Chuck replied as he walked off. I then walk to Sonic

"Hey bro" Sonic greeted

"Hey Sonic, you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, let's find Sonia" he said walking off and I followed. We then found Sonia talking to Trevor

"Are you sure you want to go?" Sonia asked and Trevor smile

"Yeah, good luck Sonia" Trevor replied walking off as me and Sonic walked over

"What's going on?" Sonic ask

"Oh Trevor heading off, he said he has things to do with Sanctuary" Sonia explained

"Well let's go" I said walking off to the Underground van. Then we jumped in and headed off, Sonia was driving. I sat at the back by the beds and smile as I started thinking about me and Midnight. Then I saw Sonic

"Are you ok Manic?" he asked worried

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I worry about you"

"I know, I just miss Midnight a lot"

"Hey we will find her"

"Again" I add

"Yeah, trust me" Sonic said walking off and I smile. I then got up and sat with Sonic and Sonia

"So what are we doing?" I ask

"Heard about a base north, that's where we're going" Sonic replied

"That's sounds like fun" I said

-Midnight P.O.V.-

"Are you sure?" I asked. Me and Queen Aleena are standing under a tree talking

"Yes dear, you're pregnant. On what you have told me you are" Queen Aleena replied

"I'm pregnant, that's scary" I told her turning my back on her

"Because of what happened to your mum"

"Yeah, I mean she died what if I die too" I said facing her

"I promise, you won't. with your mother we didn't have a doctor, we didn't get her there fast enough" Queen Aleena explains and I sigh

"Ok, so now what?" I ask as Chloe and Sky walk over

"Who knows" Chloe replied. Then a green light appeared and I closed my eyes. When I open them I saw the Oracle

"Hello hedgehogs" the Oracle said

"Oracle, it's good to see you" Queen Aleena said

"Likewise"

"I have a random question, do you know what gender Midnight's baby is?" Sky ask and I hit her

"Don't answer that" I told him and the Oracle smile

"I do but I won't tell. Also congratulation"

"Thank you Oracle" I said with a small smile

"Now Manic, Sonia and Sonic are heading north and so are uses" the Oracle told us "Be careful, uses 3 must protect the queen at all coast" he then add

"We know" Chloe said smiling "Can we go?" she then ask

"Yes but Midnight you have to be careful. If you lose your child, then the future is ruined" the Oracle said and I look at him shock as he disappear in a green light

"What does he mean about that?" I ask Queen Aleena worried and she smile

"I don't dear but we will find out" she replied in a clam voice

"Don't worry Midnight" I heard Sky said so I look at her "I'll look after you" she adds

"Thanks Sky" I said walking to her and give her a hug

"Don't worry"

"Let's go" Chloe said. I then grabbed my swords and we headed off. Chloe is walking at front, Sky at the back and me and Queen Aleena in the middle

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

I was passing in the control room with tons of question but no answers. I then saw Sleet and Dingo walk in and I stop passing and look at them

"Sir we have word that Manic is back with Sonia and Sonic, also he has somehow been de-roboticized" Sleet explain

"How is this possible?"

"Maybe that Midnight figured it out" Dingo said and I look at him "Could she do that?" he then ask

"Of course, he father created the roboticizer" I said walking to the computer "I want Midnight here, I have a few question to ask her" I then add as I turn around

"We'll find her sir" Sleet said walking off with Dingo and I smile as I look at the computer screen

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I'm running around Robotnik's base with Manic, setting bombs. We then ran out and to the van where Sonia is waiting

"Uses ready?" she asked and me and Manic nod. Then she runs off as the base blows up. Me and Manic smiles as we followed Sonia. We then heads off and I look at Manic

"You ok Manic?" Sonia ask

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Manic said walking off and I followed. He then lays down on his bed and I smile

"Ok what is it" I ask and he sits up and looks at me

"I'm worried about Midnight, I mean Robotnik is after her and I can't protect her" he explained as I sat next to him

"She has Sky and Chloe, she'll be fine. I know"

"I know I shouldn't be worry but I am"

"Hey, cheer up" I said pushing him and he smiles

"Yeah, you're right. This is properly over nothing anyway" Manic said. Then then van stops and we run to the front. Then we say Sky standing in the middle of the road with her arms cross and her eyes closed

"Sky" Sonia said. We all then got out and stood in front of her

"Hello Sonia, Manic and Sonic" Sky said opening her eyes

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to get uses" Sky replied

"Why?" Manic ask and Sky smile

"Just follow me" Sky said walking off. I then look at the others confused "Uses coming" Sky called out and we followed her


	23. Chapter 23

-Manic P.O.V.-

We were following Sky through the forest, not knowing where she is taking us. I then saw a small stream with Chloe and someone wearing a gold cloak

"They're here" Chloe said walking back

"Mum" Sonia said. Then we all smile as she pulls down her cloak, it's her. After all these years, we found her

"Hello my dears" mother said and we all ran over and gives her a hug

"We found you" Sonic said

"Yes, uses have" mother said. I then let her go and look around to find Midnight

"Where's Midnight?" I asked worried

"Hello Manic" I heard Midnight said. I look back and smile as I ran over and pull her into my arms

"Easy Manic" Sky told me and I look at Midnight worry

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm pregnant Manic" Midnight told me and I smile

"Congratulation" Sonic said

"Are you ok Manic?" Midnight asked worried

"I'm fine…it's just-" I started but couldn't finish

"You're scared" I heard mother said and I look at her and nod

"Yeah, a lot" I told her as I look at Midnight

"Wow, well we better go" I heard Sonic say

"I don't think so" I then heard Sleet's voice echo. Then SWATbots land all around us and Midnight runs over to mother

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic, get your mother out of here" Sky shouts. I ran off with Sonic, Sonia and mother while Chloe, Sky and Midnight stayed behind. We then ran into the van and waited

"Come on Sky" Sonic said. Then a sky blue light appear out of nowhere, then we saw Sky, Midnight and Chloe laying on the ground

"Go Sonia!" I shout

"Hang on" Sonia shouts, then we started moving. I then helped Sky, Midnight and Chloe up, Sky looked weak. Then Sky fell unconscious and Sonic caught her

"What's wrong with her?" Sonic asked worried

"She's never had to take all 3 of us at the same time, she's weak Sonic" Midnight explained

"We told her she should train more but she just doesn't listen to us" Chloe added

"Are you ok Midnight?" I heard mother ask

"I'm fine" Midnight said

"You should sit" I told her as I walked over to her

"No, I'm good"

"Since you were almost taken I think you should" Chloe then said

"Sit" I then told her as I sat down. Midnight sighs as she sits down in front of me and lays down using my chest as a pillow

"I don't understand, how did he find us?" Sonic ask confused

"I wish I knew" Midnight said softly. She then yawns and I smile

"You should rest Midnight" Chloe told her. Midnight nods as she turns around and snuggles into me. I then wrap my arms around her while she fell asleep. I then look up at Sonic and mother, Sonic then lays Sky on his bed and sigh

"You ok Sonic?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm going form a run, close the door behind me Chloe" Sonic said walking off, opening the door and jumps out. Chloe sigh as she closed the door and sits with Sonia

"Mum, are you ok?" I then ask and she sat across of me

"Yes Manic, I am" she replied

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

I was waiting for Sleet to report on his last mission. I hope he has good news on Midnight. Then he walks in with Dingo

"Report" I said

"We found Midnight by the river with a group of hedgehog. There was Sky, Chloe, Sonia, Manic, Sonic-" Sleet started

"I know that" I shout cutting him off

"There was one more sir" Dingo said

"Who?" I asked curious

"Queen Aleena, we almost her had too sir" Sleet told me

"The queen, send out a search, I want them found! NOW!" I shout

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I woke up in Manic's room and sigh. Then Sky and Chloe walk in as I sat up. They then sat on the bed

"What is it?" I ask knowing something is wrong

"I have a bed feeling Midnight" Chloe said

"Everything's going to be fine" I said hoping I'm not wrong "So why are uses here?" I then ask

"She's hiding from Sonic" Chloe said and I smile

Shut up" Sky shout

"Sky, I've seen the way you look at him and I've seen the way he's looked at you. Go and talk to him" I told her and she sighs

"What if you're wrong?" she ask

"I'm not, you just have to trust me"

"Right, I better go then" Sky said walking off. I then look at Chloe and we followed her. Then we found her talking to Sonic, but we couldn't hear a word. Sky then went to walk away but Sonic grabs her hand she slowly turns around. Then he kissed her and I smile

"Told ya!" I shout and the pair look at me and Chloe, laughing. We then walk off and I found Manic talking to Queen Aleena

"Hey Midnight" Manic said as I walked over

"Manic, Queen Aleena" I replied

"What are you doing?" Manic ask

"Just picking on Sonic and Sky" I said smiling

"Why?" Queen Aleena ask and I explained what happened. Manic then chuckles

"Knew it" he then said

"Uses might want to come here!" we then heard Cyrus call out. We then ran off to see what's wrong

"What is it?" Queen Aleena ask

"Robotnik, he's after Midnight and you, your majesty" Cyrus explained

"Sleet" I said

"Which means every SWATbot is looking for them" Sonic said crossing his arm

"This is getting out of hands" Sonia said and I sigh

"So what do we do?" I ask looking at them "I mean this is going to end soon, but what do we do now"

"She's right, no matter what, the queen cannot be taken" Lionel said

"I agree" Argues said

"So how do we get her out of here?" Sonia ask

"Where's a safe spot?" I ask curious

"Sanctuary" Sonic replied

"That's east, but we won't even make it out of the city" Sonia adds

"Then get your mother there, I can take them the other way" I explain and everyone looks at her shock

"No way" Manic said turning me around so I am facing him "I just got you back, I can't lose you again" he adds and I sigh

"I'll go with her" I heard Sky said and I look back

"Take this" Queen Aleena said taking her gold cloak off and hands it to Sky "They'll follow uses for sure" she add

"Manic, I need you to let me go" I said looking at him

"Just be careful, please" he begs and I nod as he lets me go. I then look at Sky and she smile. We then ran off and she puts the cloak on

"Ready for this?" I ask and she smiles

"Let's go" she said and we ran off. Then I look back and saw SWATbots, tons of them and smile. This has to work

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We all got into the van after Sky and Midnight left. I then jump into the driver seat and heads off. We have to get to Sanctuary, a lot depends on it, I just hope Midnight and Sky are alright. I then saw mother sitting next to me

"Are you ok Sonic?" she ask worried and I nod

"I'm fine"

"I'm sure Sky's fine" she then said

"Did Midnight tell you?" I ask sheepishly

"Yes, she did and Manic"

"I just hope they don't get caught" I told her and she place her hand on mine

"Don't worry sweetheart"


	24. Chapter 24

-Midnight P.O.V.-

Me and Sky are running west with SWATbots following us. I then grab Sky's hand, I know no matter what, I can count on her. We then stop at a cliff and look back. She then pulls the hoodie down and looks around

"Now what?" she ask. Then we saw Sleet's ship fly up and we walk back

"Don't even think about running" we heard Robotnik's voice echo

"Oh no" I said looking up. Then I heard Sky scream in pain and look at her to see her kneeling on the ground, with her hands in front of her with what looks like a shock collar "Sky" I said kneeling next to her

"Run Midnight, run" Sky said with pain in her voice. I then look up "Go!" she shouts so I got up and ran as fast as I could. I then started heading east, hoping I can find help. I then saw SWATbots following me and sigh, I have no idea what to do with them, there's too many for me to take, I hope I can just outrun them

-Sky P.O.V.-

I'm doing my best not to scream as I feel the electricity run through my body. Midnight better get away, I can't let her get hurt, she is pregnant after all. Then the collar stops so I look up to see Robotnik

"Well hello Sky, last time I saw you, you were being robotsized" Robotnik said

"Go away" I said with pain in my voice, Robotnik just smiled

"Grab her" he then said walking off and 2 SWATbot grabs me and carry me to his ship. I then was thrown into a cell, I would just teleport out but this shock collar takes my power away, I'm stuck. Then I saw Robotnik and look away "So who did it?" he ask

"Did what?" I ask looking at him

"Who turned you back?" he ask and I look away "So it was Midnight, no surprise there" he then said and I got up and faced him

"You leave her alone" I told him. Then I scream as I felt the electricity run through my body again and falls to my knees but then it stops

"I control your life"

"Now you don't"

"I just love it when uses beg" he said as I started screaming again

"I won't beg!" I shout and he just laughs. Then I break down in tears as it stops yet again

"You're weak, just like your brother" Robotnik said and I look up at him

"What?" I said confused and he smiles and walks off "Come back!" I shout, what does he mean?

-Manic P.O.V.-

I was sitting in the van, worried about Midnight and Sky. All I could think is the worse and that made everything worse. I then got up and ran off. Something's wrong, I can feel it. I kept running and running but stop when I heard crying

"Midnight" I said to myself as I followed the sound. I then found Midnight, by a river in tears. Then I saw blood and got worried "Midnight" I shout running to her. She looks at me and I saw a deep cut in her left arm

"Manic" she said as I pulled her into my arms "He took her, Robotnik took Sky" she then said and I pick her up bridle style

"Just put pressure over that cut" I told her as I started running. She then buries her face in my chest and breaks down in tears "We'll get her back, I promise" I then promised

"When, he has a shock collar on her"

"What?" I said shock as I stop running

"You heard me, he's hurting her and I can't save her"

"Hang on" I said as I started running again. I then made it to the van to see Sonic, Chloe, Sonia and mother waiting

"Midnight" Chloe said running over

"I lost Sky" Midnight whispers

"You're arm" Sonia said shock as she walks over

"I'm fine" Midnight replied as she looks around and Sonia runs off. Then Sonia walks back with the first aid kit then. She pulled out a bandage and Midnight put her arm out. Sonia smiles as she wraps her arm up "Thanks" Midnight whisper

"You're welcome" Sonia said and Midnight sighs

"We have to get Sky back" Midnight then said as I sat her down

"No, you stay here with Queen Aleena" Chloe said

"What, no" Midnight said shock

"She's right, you can't risk your child's life" mother said. I pulled Midnight outside to get her alone

"She's right" I told her and Midnight sighs. I then wrap my arms around her and pulled her close. Midnight then place her hands on my chest

"Please, find her" Midnight begged and I smile

"We will and we will bring her home"

"I love you Manic"

"I love you too" I said then giving her a kiss. I then place my hands on her belly

"What do you think we're having?" I ask

"I'm hoping for a girl"

"A girl, well you can start thinking of names"

"Just come home"

"I will" I replied smiling "I promise" I then said. Then I saw mother walk out and I sigh as I let Midnight go and she walks back

"Be safe" mother said and I nod and I jump into the van. Then I close the door and the van started moving. Then I saw Chloe and I smile

"You ok Manic?" she asks as we sat down by the bed

"Fine, just worried about Midnight"

"As do I, she's like family"

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I stand next to Queen Aleena, watching the van disappear. I then look at Queen Aleena and sigh as I place my hands on my belly

"Are you ok" Queen Aleena said and I nod "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just thinking" I said looking up as Trevor walks over

"Hey Midnight, I heard that you're pregnant, congratulation" he said and I smile

"Thank you" I replied

"Come on, I'll show you are" Trevor said and we walk off. I then saw Queen Aleena next to me and I smile

"This is a safe spot for the children" I heard Cyrus said. Then I saw him walk over and walk over and gives him a hug

"Good to see you to Cyrus"

"It's good to see you're safe, also congratulation"

"Thanks"

"Also my father wants to see you" he then said walking off and I followed. Then I saw Lionel and smile as he walks over

"Why didn't you tell us before" he said giving me a hug

"There was too much going on at the time"

"Well congratulation"

"Thank you" I said smiling

"Come on, we'll get you some place to rest" Lionel said taking my hand and we walks off


	25. Chapter 25

-Sky P.O.V.-

I'm still sitting in that dam cell where Robotnik left me, still thinking about what he said about my brother. I haven't seen my brothers in years, since I was robotsized. Then I saw Robotnik again so I got up and sigh

"Where's my brother?" I ask and he smile

"Bring him!" he shouts. Then I saw Sleet carry Sam, he has light brown, deep blue eyes and is wearing a red belt, black boots white gloves. Then I saw that he has a shock collar on too

"Sam" I said softly as I walked back.

"I kept him safe, just in case I needed him" Robotnik said as Sleet opens and throws him in the cell. He just stood there with his head down, not looking at me

"Have fun" Sleet said locking the cell and walks off with Robotnik. I then slowly walks forwards and grabs his shoulder

"Sam" I said shock and he looks at me but then away as he push my hand off. I look at him both shock and confused

"You're not real" he said turning his back to me. I then got to my keens, grabbed him and made him face him with a tight grip on him

"Sammy, I'm real" I told him but he didn't believe me, I could see it in his eyes. I look around with tears sliding down my chick and then pull him into a hug

"No you're not Sky, he robotsized you" Sam said and I look at him as I place my hands on the side of his face

"Sam, it's me. Midnight turned me back, I am real and I am right her right now" I said and Sam looks at me and breaks down in tears as he gives me a hug

"Sky, I missed you"

"I missed you too little brother" I said as I sat down with him still in my arms

"Oh Sky, what do we do?"

"We wait, Sonic and that will come for me and I'll take you too"

"As in prince Sonic?"

"Yeah, he's a friend" I said and he lays down "Sleep, you look tired" I then told him

"I love you Sky and I don't want to lose you ever again" I heard Sam whisper and I smile

"I love you too Sam, I promise, he won't hurt you ever again" I promised looking up to see 4 SWATbots

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We were heading to find Sky, I just hope she's ok. I then look back to see Sonia and Chloe talking and I smile. Then I look at Manic, who's right next to me and smile

"You ok bro?" he asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told him looking at the road

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry"

"I do worry Sonic, your my big brother"

"But I'm fine, just worried about Sky"

"As am I" I heard Chloe said and look to my left to see her. I smile as I face the road again

"Sorry Chloe" I then said

"Don't be sorry Sonic" Chloe said smiling "Anyway we found out where Sky is but it's not good" she then said

"Why?" Manic asks

"It heavily guarded and they are look for uses 3" Chloe explains "So uses are going to distract them and I'm going in"

"What, are you crazy" Manic said standing up "You can't go, you won't survive" he adds

"You have no idea what I can do Manic and I need you to trust me. Sky is more than a friend, she's family and I won't let her down, not again" Chloe explains and I sigh

"I trust you Chloe" I told her as I stop the van. I then got up and face Manic "And so should you"

"I do I just don't want her to go alone" Manic told us

"Then we risk it and all go" Sonia said walking over

"If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting" I told them "So let's go" I then said

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I'm sitting by a small pound, lost in my thoughts. I'm worried about the others and I hope they're ok. I then look at my arm and sigh, it hurts still, a lot. I haven't told anyone yet, I don't want them to worry. Then I look next to me to see Queen Aleena sit next to me

"Hello dear" Queen Aleena said and I smile

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask worried

"Yes dear, are you ok?" Queen Aleena asks worried and I sigh

"Not really, I'm worried" I replied as I saw Cyrus sit down next to me, Trevor next to him Lionel next to Queen Aleena

"Don't stress, not good for the little one" Lionel told me and I smile

"I know but…but what if something goes wrong and…" I started but not finishing

"And something bad happens to them" Cyrus finished for me and I nod

"I know I shouldn't worry and I know this is silly but I could happen" I told them. Queen Aleena then puts her arm around me and I lean into her

"Oh my dear, I know what you are feeling but don't stress" Queen Aleena then told me

"Beside Sonic, Sonia and Manic are smart plus Chloe seems wise and strong, I'm sure she'll be fine" Cyrus explained and I look at the water

"Then why do I have a bad feeling, like someone's not coming home" I ask lost

"I don't know dear but they will"

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

I'm watching Sam and Sky, sleeping and waiting for Sonic and the others to save them. I then turn to Sleet and Dingo with a smile

"Is everything ready?" I ask

"Yes sir, those hedgehogs can't get without us seeing" Sleet said

"Good, very good" I said as I turn around

"I want Dingo in there too, I don't care what he looks like just get him in there" I told them

"Uh yes sir, let's go Dingo" I heard Sleet said. Then I look back to see the pair walking out. I then look at the computer and smile, I will win


	26. Chapter 26

-Chloe P.O.V.-

I'm standing with Sonia, Sonic and Manic, staring at Eggman's base

"Are you sure about this Chloe?" Sonic asks and I look at him and smile

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I told him

"We know but…" Sonic started

"But what?" I ask curious

"SWATbots" Manic said

"And uses think I'm powerless" I said and they look away and I smile "Trust me, there's a lot you don't know about me" I told them

"I better go" Sonic said running off and I smile

"Be careful Chloe, please" Manic begs and I look at him

"You be careful, Midnight needs you" I told him and he nods as he got into the van. Sonia then got on her motor bike and rides off. I then look back at the base and sigh, I hope Sky's ok

-Sky P.O.V.-

I wake up to a loud 'BANG' so I look at Sam who is looking around worried. I then saw the 4 SWATbots are gone. I then got up and stare at the front

"What was that?" Sam asks softly

"I don't know" I whisper back. Then a smashed SWATbot came flying in and I jumped but then saw Chloe run in "Chloe" I then said as Sam got up

"Sky" Chloe said as she runs over "Sam?" she then said confused

"Chloe" Sam said smiling

"Let's get uses out of here" Chloe said walking back. Then she puts her hand up and the door went blue and it slams open. Then I felt the shock collar come off. I then look at Sam and his is off too

"Love you Chloe" I said walking to her

"We better move" Chloe said and we run off. Then we stop as a bunch of SWATbots ran towards us

"Run!" I shout and we ran the other way. Then as we got out I heard Chloe scream in pain so I look back to see blood "No" I said grabbing her and we kept running. We then found a safe spot so I sat down with Chloe leaning into me and I have my hands over he wound

"Sky, you have to go" Chloe said with pain her voice

"Sam, find Sonic" I told him. He then runs off and I look at Chloe "I am not leaving you"

-Sonic P.O.V.-

Me, Sonia and Manic are looking for Chloe and Sky, we have no idea where they are. Then a grey hedgehog runs over, in tears

"Sonic?" he asks

"Yeah, who are you?" I ask walking up to him

"I'm Sam, follow me, please" he begs as he runs off and we followed him. Then we saw Sky and Chloe but something was wrong "I got them" Sam said running over as he walks over. Then I saw what was wrong

"Chloe" I said kneeling next to her and Chloe looks at me

"Sonic, look after Sky for me" Chloe said weakly

"You can't leave me Chloe" Sky said and I take her hand. Then Chloe went limp and I look back to see Manic and Sonia in tears

"No, Chloe" Sam said as she breaks down in tears. Sky then kiss her forehead and closes her eyes. Manic then picks up Chloe and walks off. I help Sky up and Sonia grabs Sam. We then headed to the van and Manic sits Chloe's body on the spear bed with a sheet over it

"Come here Sam" Sky said and Sam runs to her

"Who is he?" I ask and Sky looks at me

"He's my little brother" she replied and I walk over

"I'll drive" Sonia said walking off with Manic and Sam. I then closed the door and walk over to Sky

"Are you ok?" I ask and she sacks her head 'no' so I pulled her into a hug and she breaks down in tears

"Oh Sonic, why did this have to happen?" Sky said through tears

"I…I don't know" I replied and Sky didn't replied, she just kept crying

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I'm waiting for the others to come back, I haven't had any sleep yet, even though I'm tired. I just can't shack the feeling that something is wrong. Then the van shows up so I stand as the others got out, then I saw Sam and smiles. I kept looking but I couldn't see Chloe

"Where's Chloe?" I ask as Manic walks over

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could've done" he said and I look at Sky to see she's covered in blood

"She's dead?" I ask walking back shock and Manic sighs as he went to grab me but I just ran off. I just want to be alone. I then sat by the pound and breaks down in tears, how can this be? Then I heard someone sit behind be and they wrap their arms around me and pull me close to them. I then look back to see Manic, I turn around and buried my face in his chest "It's not fair" I said through tears

"It's ok" Manic said in a clam voice "Sonic's getting things ready for her cremation" he then said and I look up at him

"Why Manic? Why did she die?" I whisper and he sighs

"I don't know, I wish I did but I don't" Manic said getting up and helps me up "Come on" he said and we walk back. Then I saw what looks like a wooden bed made of stick with Chloe's body on top with a sheet still. Then I saw other people around, a few in tears. Then I look at Cyrus and he was in tears. Then Sonic walks over and lights the stand on fire and we all watch it burn. I then wrap my arms around Manic and he wraps his around me

"Goodbye Chloe" I whisper to myself as I lean into Manic, Robotnik's going to pay for this. I then saw Queen Aleena walk over and place her hand on my shoulder

"I'm sorry for your lose" Queen Aleena then said

"Robotnik did this, he will pay" I told her as I look at the fire "For Chloe" I then add

"Are you going to be ok?" Manic asks and I sigh, I'll never be ok


	27. Chapter 27

**Sonic, Manic, Sonia and others belong to SEAG...Midnight Rose, Sky the Hedgehog and Sam the Hedgehog belong to me**

* * *

**1 month later**

-Sky P.O.V.-

I'm lying in bed with Sonic behind me and his arm over my waist. We're at the base in Robotropolis, Sam is with Queen Aleena, Manic and Midnight at Sanctuary. I then rolled over to face Sonic and snuggled into him, it's been a month since Chloe was…was killed. I miss her so much, she was like a sister I never had

"What's wrong?" I heard Sonic ask so I look up at him and sigh

"Nothing" I whisper

"Now that's a lie"

"I miss her Sonic, I miss her so much"

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, I know it's been a month but…but I can't let it go"

"Clam down" Sonic then said. I got up and grabbed my stuff. Then I saw him getting up too so I walked out. Then I saw Sonia and smile

"Hey Sky" Sonia said and I smile

"Hey"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I hope Midnight's ok" I replied

"When last I heard she's starting to show"

"So what do we have plan for today?" Sonic asks walking over and I smile

"I'm sure we can find something so we can end this war" I replied

"Good, uses are up" Cyrus said walking over "I found Robotnik's main factory where all the SWATbots are made, well most of them" he then add

"Where?" Sonic asks and Cyrus hands Sonia the GPS

"South, let's go" Sonia said walking off so me and Sonic followed

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I was walking along a small creek that's a fare distance from Sanctuary. I then place my hands on my belly and smile, it looks like I'm 7 months pregnant not 3. I'm also wearing a white dress that stops at my ankles and white shoes. I then stop and look around. I then takes my shoes off and sit down on a rock with my feet in the cold water. Then I heard a twig snap so I look back to see Manic walking over

"Hey" he said softly and I smile

"Hey"

"Are you ok" he asks sitting next to me

"I'm fine, why do you ask"

"I worry about you"

"I know Manic…I do miss Chloe and she was, well I owe her my life a number of times" I explains "And the one time I should've been there and I couldn't be there"

"There was nothing you could've done"

"I could've been the one who go hit, I can heal she couldn't"

"Don't do this" Manic said standing in front of me "Our child doesn't need the stress and you don't need it" he then said and I sigh

"I love you Manic" I said as he helps me up

"I love you too" he said then kissing me. Then we heard footsteps and looks around. Then Sam walks over from behind a tree and smiles

"I found uses" he said running over and I smile

"Hey Sammy" I said

"Queen Aleena wants to see uses two, she's worried" Sam said and Manic looks at me

"Let's go" Manic said so we walk off. We then walk back to Sanctuary and to the pound to see Queen Aleena waiting "Mother" Manic said walking to her

"Manic, Midnight" Queen Aleena said facing us "Uses know not to leave the area, it's too dangerous" she then said as I walk over

"Sorry, I…I just needed to get away. A lot of people are staring at me and I don't really like it" I explain and Queen Aleena sighs

"Why haven't you told me" Manic said and I look at him

"I didn't want you to worry" I replied with a weak smile

"What am I going to do with you?" Manic said and I smile

"You love me" I said walking off again. I then walk over to Lionel who smiles

"Midnight, how are you feeling?" he asks

"I'm fine" I replied and then smile as I felt the baby kick

"You ok?" Lionel ask

"Oh yeah, the baby kicked" I said

"Any names?"

"No, not yet"

"You'll think of something"

"I will" I said as Sam walks over

"You look tired Midnight" Sam said and I look at him

"That's because I am" I told him

"Then you should rest" Lionel told me

"Come on" Sam said taking my hand and drags me off "I promised Sky that I'll look after you" he then said and I smile

-Sonic P.O.V.-

Me, Sonia and Sky are heading to that factory Cyrus told us. I then saw Sky sitting by the beds and sigh as I got up and walk over to her

"Hey Sonic" she said standing up

"Are you ok?" I ask worried

"I'm fine Sonic, don't worry about me"

"But I do"

"We're here" Sonia shouts

"I'm fine" Sky whispers and then walks off. We then got out and I look at Sonia and Sky

"Remember the plan?" I ask and they smile

"Let's get this over with" Sonia said

"Let's do it then" I said gabbing them and run off into the factory to a safe spot "Keep your head down and keep moving" I told them and they nod. We then split up, I went to the main part with some bombs. I then smile as I ran around and set them up. Then alarms started going off and I look around worried, who's in trouble? I then ran off to find Sonia and Sky being chase down so I smashed the SWATbots

"We have another problem" Sonia said

"What?" I ask

"We parked too far away, the detonator won't work" Sonia explains

"Pass it here" Sky said and Sonia hands it over "Sonic, get Sonia out of here"

"What about you?" I ask

"Just go!" Sky shouts so I grabbed Sonia and run off

-Sky P.O.V.-

I sigh as Sonic runs off, I then look at the detonator. I then get up and started running, I need to make sure Sonic gets out. I then stop and saw SWATbots all around me

"Halt citizen, you are under arrest" they said at the same time. I then look at the detonator and sigh

"Not today" I said hitting the button


	28. Chapter 28

-Sonic P.O.V.-

We watch the base go up into flames but…where is Sky. I then look around hoping to see her but saw nothing. I then look at Sonia with tears sliding down my face

"You don't think she was caught in that?" I ask and she looks at me, she's also in tears

"I don't know, if she was in there then-" she started but not finishing but I knew what she was going to say. No way she would've survived that. We then slowly walk back to the van and I lay down on my bed while Sonia drives back to the base. When we got there we walk out to see Cyrus, Trevor and Uncle Chuck waiting

"Where's Sky?" Cyrus ask and I look away

"Come her sonny" Uncle Chuck said as I look at him. He walk over and gives me a hug, I place my head on his shoulder

"We should head out and tell the others" Trevor said and I nod

"Let's go" I said getting in the van. Then the others got in, I just laid down on my bed, I don't want to talk to anyone. Then I saw Uncle Chuck next to me

"Do you want to talk?" Uncle Chuck asks

"No" I whisper as I sat up

"Are you sure?" Uncle Chuck then asks as he sat next to me

"I didn't want to leave her behind, I should've told her no. I mean we could've gone back for the factory, why didn't I grab her as well as Sonia" I explain "Now I have to tell Sam his older sister is dead"

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No, I have to tell him"

"Ok, I'll tell the others" Uncle Chuck getting up and walks off. When we got to Sanctuary I grab Sam and pulled him aside

"What is it Sonic?" Sam asks

"It's Sky, I'm sorry Sam, she didn't make it" I said and Sam brakes in tears and I wrap my arms around so he didn't run off. Sam started hitting my chest but I didn't care

"No, she can't be gone" Sam said through tears as he stops hitting me

"I'm sorry Sam" I then said. I look up to see the others there as I let Sam go

"He'll pay, I'll make sure he will pay for taking my sister away from me" Sam said "I well get revenge for her and Chloe"

"Just not yet" Midnight said walking over "We will get our revenge but not yet"

"Yes Midnight"

"Sonic, can I talk to you" Midnight asks and I nod. We then walk form the others so they couldn't hear us and she looks at him "So what really happened?" she asks. I sigh as I explain everything that happened, when I was done Midnight sighs sadly

"Are you ok?" I ask worried

"Yeah, I just don't want Sam to go all revenge, he's only 14" Midnight explains "Look I need you to look after him, I know it's a big ask but he needs someone to rely on. I can't being pregnant and Sky was close to you, please"

"Ok, I will" I said and Midnight smiles

"Thank you Sonic" she said giving me a hug "For everything" she then said and I smile

"You're welcome Midnight" I said. We then walk back to the others to see Sam is gone

"Where's Sam?" Midnight asks

-Sam P.O.V.-

I was walking around, trying to get my head straight. I still don't believe my sister is gone, after I just got her back. I then stop and sighs

"Sam" I heard Sonic call. Then he walks over to me and I look away "Look at me" he then said. I look at him to see him kneeling in front of me

"What do I do Sonic?" I ask

"You'll be coming with ok" he said "I promise, I'll look after you" he then said and I give him a hug

"Thank you Sonic" I whisper

"You're welcome" Sonic said as I let him go "Come on" he said standing up and we walk off back to the others. Midnight then hands me my bag and I smile

"Thanks" I said

"Don't worry Sam, I'll look after Midnight, you take care of yourself" Manic said walking over and I nod

"Be careful Sonic" I then heard Queen Aleena said so I look back to see Sonic talking to her

"I will mum, trust me" Sonic said as I walk over to him "Ready Sam?" Sonic ask and I nod "Let's go then" he said walking off to the van and I followed. I then sat on Sonic's bed while he head back to the base. When we got to the base Sonic took me to a spare room. He then left me to unpack, I pulled out a picture of me Sky from 5 years ago. I then laid down staring at the picture. She can't be dead, she can't

"Sam" I head Sonia said so I look over to see her at the door. She then walks over and sits on the side of the bed

"How did she died?" I ask

"We parked too far away, Sky stayed behind with the detonator" Sonia explained and I look at her shock "I guess she thought she could make it out in time"

"She might not be dead, she could be alive" I said "We have to go back" I then said getting up

"What, we can't" Sonia said

"Fine, I'll go alone" I told her as I ran off, my sister isn't dead, I can feel it

-Sky P.O.V.-

I wake up, lying in the rubble of the factory, in pain. I then painfully crawled out to see the factory gone and smile. I then rolled over onto my back and started laughing

"I'm alive!" I shout full of joy. Then I heard footsteps and saw SWATbots, Sleet and Dingo who walks over to me

"Well she's alive" Dingo said

"Well hello boys" I said

"Grab her" Sleet said walking off with Dingo. Then 2 SWATbots grab me and drag me off. I'm too tired to shout or to care, I'm just surprise I'm alive at all

"Let's get to Dr Robotnik" Dingo said as everything slowly went black


	29. Chapter 29

-Sam P.O.V.-

I was running to where the factory was, I know my sister is still alive. I then saw Sleet and Dino's ship fly away. I went to chase after it but someone grabbed me and pulled me back

"Hey!" I shout as I look back to see Sonic

"What are you doing?" Sonic ask and I look down

"She's alive Sonic, I can feel it and I'm not going to believe she's dead"

"There's no way she could've survived that"

"I lost her once before Sonic, I can't lose her again. Please, believe me, she's all I got" I beg

"Even if she did-"

"Sleet and Dingo just left" I said cutting him off "She's alive and they have her"

"Do you really believe that?" Sonic ask and I nod

"I feel it" I said as I place my hand over my heart

"Let's go" Sonic said as he grabbed me and ran off. We then stop at Robotnik's base to see Sleet's slip landing, so we got closer. Then we saw Sleet and Dingo walk out but then we saw SWATbots walk out and they are carrying Sky. I smile as I look at Sonic who is smiling too

"Told ya" I whisper to him

"Come on" Sonic said grabbing me. We then went to run off but SWATbot grabbed us

"Halt citizen, you are under arrest" they said at the same time

"Let me go!" I shout as I tried to break free but fail. We then were taken in and I look at Sonic "Sorry Sonic, this is my fault"

"It's ok Sam" Sonic said. We then were drag into the control room and dropped. I then saw Sky, unconscious so I crawl over and smile

"Well hello uses 3" Robotnik said walking in. I then saw Sonic next to me and we look at Robotnik. Sonic then stands up as Robotnik walks over

"Go away" Sonic said as he went to grab his medallion but Dingo grabs Sonic's arm and Robotnik grabbed his medallion

"Leave Sonic alone" I shout and Robotnik looks at me

"I see you got a little fan Sonic" Robotnik said walking back "Take them away, but leave the kid"

"Sonic" I said as SWATbot grabbed Sky. I then look at him and saw them get dragged out

"Sam!" I heard Sonic shout

"Let's talk Sam" Robotnik said as 2 SWATbots grab me and lift me up to Robotnik's view

"No, never" I said and Robotnik smile

"We'll see about that"

-Sonic P.O.V.-

Me and Sky was thrown into a cell, then slamming the solid metal door shut. I then heard Sky moan so I look at her to see she's waking up

"Where am I?" she ask not seeing me

"Hey Sky" I said and she looks at me shock

"Sonic" she said and I smile

"The one and only" I said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so" Sky said as she tried to stand but fails to her knees. I then got up and kneel in front of her

"Easy Sky" I told her and she nods as I stand up. I then put my hands out, so I can help her. Sky smiles as she grab my hands and I help her up

"Wait, Sam"

"Robotnik has him, we came looking for you and we got caught" I explain "But how did you survived, at the factory"

"I don't know. I remember being surrounded by SWATbots, me hitting the detonator but that's it, I guessed I must've blacked out because the next thing I knew I was lying the rubble of the factory, in pain. I then painfully crawled out to see the factory gone but smile" Sky explains

"We thought you were dead, we didn't think you survived"

"Did you tell everyone that?" Sky ask shock and I nod "Sonic, why?" she asks walking away from me

"I thought we lost you" I said "With the amount of explosive we put in that factory, no one thought you would've survived"

"Oh Sonic" Sky walking to me and gives me a hug

"I thought we lost you Sky, I thought you were gone"

"I'm sorry Sonic" she then said looking at me

"I love you Sky"

"I love you too Sonic" she whisper and I smile as I kissed her

"When Sam gets here I can get us out of her" Sky said and I nod. Then Sam was thrown in and he was in tears "Sam" Sky said running to him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Sam said

"For what?" I ask

"He knows that Midnight is pregnant, he's going to kill her and her baby" Sam said "He also know where Sanctuary is, I'm sorry"

"We have to move Sonic" Sky said and I nod

-Manic P.O.V.-

Me and Midnight are walking around Sanctuary, then we saw Sonic, Sky and Sam run over

"Sky" Midnight said giving her a hug "You're alive"

"Yeah, but we have to get everyone out of Sanctuary" Sky said

"Why?" I ask

"Robotnik found us" Sonic said and I look at him shock

"And he's going to kill Midnight and her child" Sam said "And it's all my fault"

"Come here Sam" Sky said picking him up into a hug

"We have to get these kids out of here" Midnight said as mother walks over

"What's going on?" she ask

"Robotnik, we have to evacuate Sanctuary, now" Sonic said running off. We then started getting people into trucks and head off. Then a loud 'BANG' was head and the earth shacked. The SWATbot started attacking

"Sam" is shout as I ran to him. He is with mother and Midnight

"Manic, what is it" Sam said

"I need you to get Midnight and my mother out of here" I told him

"No, I'm not leaving you" Midnight said

"Go Midnight" I told her and she kiss me

"Be careful" she told me and then runs off with Sam and mother. I then look around and saw Sonic with his guitar, Sonia with her piano. Then I saw Sky smiling with a bunch of distorted SWATbots around her so I run over to her

"You ok?" I ask

"Yeah, we need to buy the other sometime" she told me. I smile as I got my drum kit out

"Then let's buy them time" I said smiling


	30. Chapter 30

-Midnight P.O.V.-

I'm with Queen Aleena and Sam, heading to a new hide out. I look at Sam worried, he's till in tears and blaming himself about Sanctuary

"Come here Sam" I said and Sam walks over and sits next to me

"I'm sorry Midnight" Sam said

"You look tired" I said as Sam leans into me

"I am" he whisper

"Then sleep" I whisper and he nods. Then I look at Queen Aleena and sighs

"What's wrong dear?" Queen Aleena asks

"Manic, I'm worried about me" I said as Cyrus walks over

"Don't worry Midnight, Manic is fine and so are the others" Cyrus said

"How do you know?" I ask

"I was just talking to them, they'll meet us at the safe spot" Cyrus said and I smile

"Good, that's good" I said. When we made it to the new safe spot, Cyrus carried Sam out. We then saw Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Sky helping people to their new homes. Manic then saw me and walks over

"Hey" he said and I smile

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm worried about Sam"

"I'm sure he's with Sky" Manic said as we look at Sky who is holding Sam

"I better talk to her" I said walking over to Sky

"Hey Midnight" Sky said smiling

"How is he?" I ask

"He's still asleep, when he wakes up I'm going to ask him what Robotnik did"

"I'm sorry Sky"

"What, for what?"

"Everything" I said as Sonic walks over

"Sonic, can you take Sam, please" Sky asks and Sonic nods as Sky pass Sam over. He then walks off and Sky gives me a hug

"You have nothing to be sorry for Midnight, why do you do this to yourself?"

"I don't know" I said as I start to cry "I just want things to go back like they were before" I then said and Sky sighs

"It's ok Midnight, I promise" Sky said. Then Manic walks over as Sky lets me go and I look at him "Take care of her Manic" Sky told him as she walks off

"Are you ok?" Manic asks and I shack my head, I was nowhere near ok. I then give him a hug and sighs sadly, I just want this to stop "What's wrong?"

"Everything, I just want this end" I told him

"And it will, we will win" Manic said letting me go and grabs my shoulder

"When Manic, when?" I ask softly

"I don't know"

"My point, no one knows"

"Trust me" Manic said and I nod

-Sky P.O.V.-

I was sitting on Sam's bed, staring at him. Cyrus said he fell asleep on the way here, I'm worried because he's never been asleep for this long. Then I heard footsteps so I look back to see Sonic, who then sits behind me and wraps his arms around me

"I failed him Sonic" I said softly

"What do you mean?"

"I'm meant to protect him, I'm meant to always be there for him but I wasn't" I said as I felt tears slide down my chicks. Sonic turns me around to face him

"You didn't fail him"

"Look at him Sonic"

"I am, this is my fault, I should've made him go back to the base" Sonic said and I sigh "But I promise I'll look after uses" he then said and I look at Sam. Then Sam moans and I smile as he sat up

"Sky?" Sam said

"I'm here Sam" I said and Sam moves closer to me

"I'm sorry" Sam whispers

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I said pulling him into a hug. I then look at Sonic who is still beside me

"Are you ok Sam?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, I think so" Sam said "Is Midnight alight?"

"She's fine and she's with Manic" I said and Sam sighs

"It's my fault, Sanctuary being destroyed, Robotnik finding out about Midnight, all because of me" Sam said and Sonic kneels in front of us

"Look at me Sam" Sonic said and Sam looks at him "This isn't your fault and we'll get through this, I promise" he then said and Sam gives him a hug "I promise Sam" Sonic then said and I smile

-Robotnik P.O.V.-

I was walking around what left of Sanctuary, sadly everyone got away but they have nowhere to go. I then saw Sleet and Dingo walk over to me

"Sir, we can't see to find the Freedom fighters" Sleet said

"Then stop talking to me and find them!" I shout and the pair runs off. I then saw a necklace on the ground so I picked it up and smile, they can't hide forever

-Sonic P.O.V.-

Me, Sam and Sky are helping people get settle into their new homes, the new Sanctuary. Sonia's gone to see Knuckles to ask for help, for us to stay there. It isn't safe here, it's not safe anywhere. Then I saw Sam talking to Midnight, Midnight smiles as she pulls Sam into a hug. I then walk over to Manic who is helping a family

"Thank you sire" a kid said

"You're welcome" Manic said and the family walks off "Hey bro" he then said seeing me

"How are you?" I ask

"I'm fine, how's Sky?"

"Alright, worried about Sam"

"Can you blame her"

"Not really, how's Midnight holding up?"

"Not good, but you know Midnight"

"Yeah, Cyrus has gone to the base to get Chuck and the others there, we need a plan to end this and fast" I said as mother walks over

"We can't just walk in, not till we know everyone is safe" Manic said

"Mother" I said and she smiles

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asks

"At the moment, no but soon we will get what was yours back" Manic said

"Our" mother said and Manic smiles

"Right but till Sonia gets back we do nothing, once we get the ok from Knuckles then we get these people to safety" I told them and they nod


	31. Chapter 31

-Manic P.O.V.-

We got the ok from Knuckles to send people there. We got most of the people there and there's only Midnight and Sam left since mother has to stay with us. I walk over to Midnight who sighs

"I don't want to go" Midnight said

"Don't worry, Lionel will be waiting for you" I told her

"I want you"

"I know but when this is over, and the little one is born it will be the 3 of us, I promise" I said as I place my hands on her belly. I then smile as I felt a kick

"I don't think she wants you to go either" Midnight said

"Think we're having a girl"

"Yeah, please be safe"

"I will" I said. I then kiss her and then her belly

"Come on Midnight" Sam said running over

"Right, let's go" Midnight said walking off with Sam. Then I saw mother next to me and I smile

"Don't worry Manic, they will be safe" mother said

"I know, she worried about me"

"Come on" mother said walking off and I followed her to Sonic, Sonic, Sky, Cyrus, Trevor, Argus and a few other freedom fighters

"Ready Manic" Sonic asks

"Yeah, what's the plan?" I ask

"The plan is we end this once and for all, now thanks to Midnight we can change everyone back" Sonic explains "We'll have to take out all the SWATbots before we let mother go in, Sky can you stay here with mother?"

"Sure" Sky said smiling

"Great, let's go" Sonia said and everyone runs off their own way

"Uses head off, I'll catch up later" Sonic said

"What is it Sonic?" Sonia asks and I look at Sky who has a worried look

"Come on sis" I said grabbing her and drag her to the van

"What is it?" Sonia asks as we sat at the front, she was driving

"Sky, Sonic wants to make sure she's alright" I replied as she headed off

"Right" Sonia said "We'll meet him near the base"

-Sonic P.O.V.-

I watch Manic and Sonia leave. I then walk over to Sky who is waiting for me

"What's wrong Sky?" I ask worried

"What if things don't go to plan?"

"Then you get my mother out and keep her safe"

"What about you, Sonia, Manic and the others?"

"We'll be fine, you keep my mother safe" I told her and she looks away. I then wrap my arms around her and pull her close. She then looks at him and I smile "Trust me"

"I do Sonic, I worry about you too"

"Everything is going to be fine, we'll stop Robotnik and then we can disappear. Just you, me and no worries" I told her and she smiles "Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, just be careful" she said and I kiss her

"I will" I said letting her go as mother walks over "I'll get Sonia to call, then bring my mother" I said and Sky nods. I then run off to meet up with the others

"Hey Sonic" Manic said

"Hey" I said

"Is Sky ok?" Sonia asks

"She's fine, worried about us" I replied

"Well we have work to do" Manic said and I nod. Then we ran off to the others who are already fighting SWATbots so we joined them. Once they were all destroyed Sonia ran off to call Sky. Then I saw Sky with mother

"Ready mother?" Manic asks as Sonia walks over

"Let's go" mother said as she started walking with Sonia. I look at Manic and smile as we chase after them. We then walk into to see Robotnik waiting

"What do we have here?" Robotnik said

"It's over Robotnik!" I shout

"Is it?" Robotnik said and we all look at him confused, he seems clam and relax, like he knew this day was coming and has a plan. Then we felt the room shack and run outside. We then saw a huge ship attacking. Then Sky runs over and I saw something wrong with her arm, she has a piece of cloth around it

"What happened?" I ask

"Nothing, don't worry. Manic, do you have any bombs?" Sky asks

"Uhh…" Manic said going through his bag. Then he pulls 3 out with a detonator

"Great, hand the here" she said and Manic hands them over

"No, don't do it" I told her, knowing her plan

"Trust me" Sky said smiling and runs off, then disappears in a sky blue light

"Sky" I said worried

-Sky P.O.V.-

I was running around, look for the engine room to blow up. I then found it and sigh, it was hot. I then slowly walk on the metal walkway and under me is what looks like the main engine and it is red hot. I then ladder heading down so I run over and climb down, hoping I'm not going to regret it. When I let the ladder go, I could feel sweat covering my face, I wonder why it's so hot down here? I started planning to the bombs, when I went to put the third one down something grabbed me. I look back to see a SWATbot so a quickly throw the bomb in the engine and then the robot throws me into a wall. I winced in pain as I got up and run to the ladder but the robot grabs me

"Let me go!" I shout kicking it. It drops me and I climb the ladder as fast as I could. I then ran off and away from it, without looking back. I then hit the button and as I heard the explosion I got out of there. I then watch the ship go down and smile

"Sky!" I head Sonic shout so I look back to see him running to me

"Sonic" I said as Sonic gives me a hug and I smile

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Robotnik got away" Sonia said walking over with Manic and Queen Aleena

"He had this all plan, from the start and he knew we were coming. That ship was to buy him more time" Manic explains

"Look" I said pointing west, I saw a fleet of ships leaving

"He's running" Sonic said and I sigh, he wouldn't just run, would he?

"Should we go after him?" I ask looking at them

"No dear" Queen Aleena said

"What's the point, he won't be back any time soon" Sonic said

"So what now?" I ask

"Now we get Midnight, fix and get everything back to normal" Manic explains

"We're going to need a lot more de-roboticizer" Sonic said

"Midnight still has the blue prints, with that I can make more" Manic explains

"I better get her" I said

"No, I'll go" Sonia said running off

"You need to rest, I know what happens when you teleport a lot" Sonic told me and I smile

"Right, not the best move" I said "But where is Robotnik and why did he give up so easily?" I then ask "I mean after everything he has done to stop us, why just leave?"

"Who knows" Sonic said

"It's not like him to just run or without a real fight" I told him

"Good point, what is he planning" Sonic said

"We'll worry about that later, at the moment we have to rebuild" Queen Aleena said

"Right, once things are back to normal we'll look around" Sonic said and I nod

-Midnight P.O.V.-

Me and Sam are staring at the ocean, hoping the others are alright. Then we saw a ship so we walk over to see Sonia. Then we saw more people walk over and Knuckles

"We won" Sonia said and everyone started cheering. I sigh with relief as I place my hand on my chest "Midnight" Sonia said walking over

"Hello Sonia" I said smiling

"Come on, we're waiting" Sonia said. I then look at Lionel

"We'll wait in the ship" I said walking off with Sam and Lionel. A few seconds later Sonia runs in and we head back. When we got back we saw Sonic, Cyrus, Sky, Queen Aleena and Manic waiting. When we got out Sam runs over to Sky, Lionel walks over to Cyrus and I walk over to Manic

"Midnight" Manic said pulling me into a hug

"What happened?" I ask

"Nothing, that's the main problem" Sonic said

"What?" I ask confused

"Robotnik just packed up and left" Sky said

"He wouldn't just do that, I mean after everything" I then said

"That's what I said" Sky said

"But do you have the blue prints to the de-roboticizer?" Manic asks and I look over at Sam

"Sam, the blue prints" I said and Sam looks through his shoulder bag as he walks over. He then pulls them out and hand them to me "Thank you Sammy"

"You're welcome" Sam said. I then hand the blue prints to Manic

"We have a big order to fill" Manic said

"We better get to work" I said as the others walk over

"We have a lot of work ahead" Sonic said as we look at the city

"We can do it, I mean it's not that much when we get everyone in it" Manic said and I smile

"Let the fun begin" Sonic said


	32. Chapter 32

**5 years later**

-Manic P.O.V.-

I'm standing on the balcony, staring at the now beautiful city of Mobotropolis. 5 years since Robotnik left and everything has change

"Dad" I heard a girl's voice said. I look back to see my daughter, Chloe. She has green fur, short quails and has yellow eyes, just like her mother

"Come here Chloe" I said as I go down to one knee. Chloe runs over and gives me a hug so I pick her up and stand up

"Have you seen Dash?" Chloe then asks. Dash is Sonic and Sky 3 year old son. He looks a lot like Sonic but has deep blue eyes

"Ask Uncle Sonic"

"I can't find Uncle Sonic or Aunty Sky"

"They're out" I heard Midnight said. I look back to see her with Dash "And Dash is with me" she said and I sit Chloe down who then runs over to Dash

"Hi mum" Chloe said

"Behave use 2" Midnight said. Chloe and Dash nod, then runs off. Midnight walks over to me and gives me a hug. Midnight is wearing a white dress

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"I'm fine, I heard about Sonia and Knuckles"

"Oh yeah, there's another kid running around the house" I said but the place my hands on Midnight's belly, she's pregnant again "Then again, we're going to have another one"

"We are" she whispers

"So where are Sonic and Sky?" I then ask

"I really don't know" Midnight replies

-Sonic P.O.V.-

Me and Sky are walking along the beach, walking close to the water edge. We then stop and I look at her worried

"What's wrong?" I ask worried

"I…I can't shake it that something is going to go wrong" Sky said as she looks at the orange sky "I know Robotnik is gone but he'll be back, I know it"

"What makes you say that?"

"The Oracle of Delphius, he said that Midnight's child we'll keep the future safe, Robotnik did try to kill her when he found out" Sky explain

"Look at me" I said and she turns to face me. I grab her shoulders and smile

"Even if Robotnik comes back, we'll stop him again" I told her

"He will, I mean 5 years ago he just left, without a trace. He knew we were going to win so where is he?"

"Hey, clam down, everything is going to be ok" I told her "I promise"

"Right, I'm over reacting aren't I?"

"No, you're just worried, come" I said and we started walking again "But that's why I love about you"

"Love you too Sonic"

-Sonia P.O.V.-

I'm walking with mother to the throne room. We walk in and she sits down

"So what do we do now?" I ask as Midnight, Manic, Chloe and Dash walk in

"Nothing left to do for the day" mother replies

"Come on Sonic" we all heard Sky said. Then we saw her walk in with Sonic

"I coming, I'm coming" Sonic said as the pair walk over

"Good timing" Manic said

"What?" Sonic shouts

"He has water in his ears" Sky said as Sonic tries to clean his ear with his finger

"Though you were afraid of water bro" Manic said

"We didn't go far in plus I had Sky" Sonic replies. Then a bright light appear and when it disappear we saw the Oracle

"Oracle, good to see you" mother said

"You majesty" the Oracle said "Sadly I came here to bring you bad news of the future"

"What is it?" I ask

"Robotnik will come back, he will wipe uses out" the Oracle said "It is up to the future generation to save the world"

"What do you mean, Robotnik's gone" mother said

"Gone, not dead or locked up" Sky said "He's going to come back"

"So we better get ready" Midnight said "We can't let him destroy what we built"

"Good luck, hedgehogs" the Oracle said as a light appear. When I disappear he was gone

"So now what?" Sonic asks

"We get ready for another war" Sky said

* * *

**Well that's all for this story, there _might _****if i get a chance to do it...****this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you**


End file.
